


穴居動物

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After BvS.</p><p>PWP注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

 

2018年11月11日03點56分

 

　　已經下葬一個月的屍體沒有腐敗的跡象。

　　凱-艾爾確實和薩德將軍一樣，屍體腐爛速度極緩。避免被盧瑟或其餘人利用，我暫時將他的遺體帶回蝙蝠洞裡保存。

 

§

 

　　「阿福，我需要一輛貨機，蝙蝠戰機無法將我要的東西帶回去。」

　　阿福坐在蝙蝠洞的監控螢幕前，滿臉不苟同。「布魯斯少爺，我不覺得挖墳是個好主意。」

　　對於自家管家的質疑，蝙蝠俠將鏡頭對準打開的棺木，臉色蒼白的男人躺在棺木內，看起來和剛死去的模樣沒有多少差別，身週是乾燥的花朵枯草，更襯出他的異常。

　　「你看，他還沒有腐爛。而氪星人屍體很可能再度被製造成見鬼的怪物，我有充分理由將他帶回蝙蝠洞。」

　　「可憐的肯特先生。」管家嘆氣。

　　「克拉克·肯特已經死了，我帶走的是凱-艾爾。」

　　「那有什麼不同。」阿福不以為然的回答，但他已經調動無人直升機，前往堪薩斯的墓地。「恐怕您得先將墓地復原，然後帶著棺木躲上好一會兒。我很遺憾不能在這段間隙時間替您泡杯咖啡，讓您提振精神度過夜晚——哦，我都忘記了，蝙蝠是夜行性動物。」

　　蝙蝠俠假裝沒聽見管家的挖苦。

　　他找到隱蔽的地點，藏好蝙蝠戰機，包含那副棺木，接著回到墓地努力將掘出來的土掩埋回去，將墓地恢復原狀。他做得不太好，埋了半天還是搞不定泥土，也放不回墓地上生長的那層草皮，半小時後他決定讓管家派專人解決。他拍拍手上的泥，決定回到臨時藏身地。

　　棺木塞不進蝙蝠戰機裡，只能暫時放在地上，氪星人穿著人類服飾比起超人制服的模樣還要平凡多了。

　　克拉克·肯特或許只是凡人，但當他死去，他留下的軀體就擺脫他自行演繹的角色，恢復凱-艾爾的本質。死去的凱-艾爾，人類的晨曦……

　　蝙蝠俠剛才已經按壓過他身上的肌膚，確定他的肌肉是否已爛成棉絮，不過如同意料之中，他的肌肉仍舊充滿彈性。也許再埋上一兩年，他會爛得比薩德將軍快一點，畢竟他被深埋在土裡，不像薩德被好好的保存在實驗室裡。

　　他不願意冒險等待氪星人腐爛，他必須將危險掌握在手裡，如同組建正義聯盟。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

 

　　「我需要重新加固蝙蝠洞。」

　　將貨機停進地下室裡，蝙蝠俠一下貨機就脫掉面罩，將手套脫下扔到地上，逕自走向電腦操縱台，頭也不回地吩咐說。

　　阿福慢他一步跳下貨機駕駛座。

　　「我知道，你只是把任務指派給我，然後你的老管家不得不把使命必達——」

　　「我允許你繼續抱怨，記得幫我訂購我要的研究機器，生物、醫療，凡是能夠用來研究氪星人的機器，都幫我買回來。」他坐到電腦椅上，查看高譚這一日的監控和線人傳來的訊息，一邊看一邊回答說：「你可以收購雷克斯·路瑟用來研究薩德將軍的儀器，盡量低調和小心。」

　　「這可不像買跑車這麼簡單，你說得真容易。一台愛快羅密歐限量款，義大利昨天晚上的新車發表會，給我預留一台回來。」

　　布魯斯能體諒阿福看到死去的超人內心澎湃，彷彿能從中看見蝙蝠俠的死亡，他早有覺悟，阿福卻從未看得透也總是放不下。高譚今日還算平靜，黑道火拼暫時不需要蝙蝠俠出手。

　　「買跑車也得靠你，我根本不曉得跑車從義大利空運到美國需要多少手續。」男人不著痕跡地吹捧管家，離開電腦桌，準備去將棺材從貨機卸下，「我先把他放到我的診療床上。」

　　「是啊，某人連家庭醫生的電話號碼都不知道。」

　　「有你就夠了。」

　　「我只能勉強應付蝙蝠俠，可憐的管家被主人壓迫，非得強迫我去做管家工作以外的事情。先聲明，布魯斯少爺感冒發燒，玩極限運動受得傷，可不歸我管。」

　　在管家絮絮叨叨的抱怨中，布魯斯打開棺材蓋，一把將凱-艾爾抱起，放到蝙蝠俠常用的診療床上。

　　「把死人放在自己的床上，多麼有創意的行為啊。」

　　「阿福。」布魯斯提高音調，警告似地喊。

　　他已經做下決定，不容置喙。現在他不願意聽任何抱怨，於事無補又浪費時間。

　　「好吧。都聽你的，布魯斯少爺。」管家轉身離開，去完成他家少爺吩咐的工作。

 

§

 

　　當然對他來說，最困難的不是取得凱-艾爾的屍體，或者收集氪星人屍體數據。而是與此同時，蝙蝠俠還得兼顧招攬正義聯盟成員，每日都得守護高譚，巨大的工作量壓縮到他的休息時間，他已經快要四天連續沒有睡覺。

　　阿福十分能幹，在布魯斯結束與黛安娜在市中心三十一層空中旋轉餐廳的飯局，交換情報並約好下次一起去接觸那些在路瑟秘密檔案夾裡的超級英雄，他疲倦地開車回到韋恩宅。走進蝙蝠洞都有些搖搖晃晃的。

　　阿福替他掛好西裝外套說：「蝙蝠洞已經加固完成，新的安全系統雖然還未經過您的測試，但已經開始運轉……防禦也重新加固，增加了氪石粉末……其中部分可聲控操作。還有為了您的健康，我增加的模擬太陽的燈照系統，人就算不是植物，也需要曬點太陽。」

　　布魯斯一邊測試新的安全系統，隨口回答說：「我以為你會給我準備一台日曬機。」

　　「請不要質疑你管家的專業，日曬機只提供UVA，如果你想得皮膚癌，讓皮下組織纖維化，提早長出皺紋、老人斑，或得白內障，我就幫你買。」

　　「不用了，謝謝。」他看了看慍怒的管家，決定識相一點，尊重對方的專業。「所以你的燈照系統和日曬機有什麼差別？」

　　阿福得意地說明，「顏色溫暖的可見光，早晨九點以前，下午三點以後較低的紫外線，和一些紅外線綜合。建議每天起床至少打開它二十分鐘，他能讓你在14到16小時後開始增加褪黑激素的分泌，白話點說，能讓你睡個好覺。」

　　「聽起來很厲害。」

　　「是很厲害沒錯，你必須睡覺，布魯斯少爺，否則你總有一天會猝死——在你還沒有繼承人之前，發生這樣的事情很讓人困擾。」

　　「好吧。我現在就打開它。」

　　布魯斯對於繼承人的話題不勝其擾，乾脆打開燈照系統。

　　阿福滿意地點頭，而後問：「您需要一些宵夜嗎？」

　　「當然，我想來點三明治。」

　　「我去準備。」

　　阿福離開了蝙蝠洞。

　　這時候男人才願意露出疲態，坐在椅子上手蓋著眼睛休息了一會兒。三分鐘過後，他挽起袖子，繼續去記錄觀測霸佔他診療床的氪星人。

　　凱-艾爾身上連接許多感應磁貼，其中有一部份連接了用來監控心跳的心率監測儀。雖然照理說死人沒有心跳，但在布魯斯數次隱約感覺到他似乎有心跳之後，他終於增加了這方面的監測，雖然接上之後他的心臟從未跳過，恐怕最開始的感覺只是錯覺。

　　他以為克拉克·肯特還活著。面對死去的超人，他願意承認，他確實惋惜同伴的死去並希望他能活著。面對無知覺的同伴，布魯斯偶而給自己幾秒鐘放縱情緒緬懷對方，卻不能也沒有太多時間沉浸在悲傷之中。

　　氪星人的血液、氪星人的細胞組織、氪星人的唾液、毛髮，這一類的DNA採樣一週一次，除此之外，還會檢查了一些物理上數據，比如屍體的濕度、溫度，甚至還有一個原先用在檢測食用肉品是否新鮮的小測量儀，確保氪星人一直都如此「新鮮」。

　　一切如常。

　　就在布魯斯做完常規紀錄，包含用小槌敲擊凱-艾爾的膝蓋做反射神經的測試，準備將所有資料輸入電腦，建立統計數據之前，心率監測儀發出微小的聲音。

　　嗶。

　　布魯斯豁然回頭，衝向診療台，緊盯心率監測儀不放。

　　黑色螢幕上的綠色線條，再次曲起一個尖尖的形狀，象徵他的心臟確實跳動了起來。

　　他活了。

　　也許應該使用電擊刺激他的心臟加速跳動，以免一個不小心又死了。他猶豫半响，隨即拎來了一台AED，它通常用來急救瀕臨猝死的病患，一般是人類。

　　在他扯掉氪星人身上連接的磁片，在他胸口貼上AED貼片之後，他撥通了阿福的電話，等對方一接起來就馬上說：「阿福！他的心臟會跳！」

　　「誰的心臟——喔天啊，您是說超人？我馬上下去！」

　　布魯斯購買的AED是自動機型，它自動判定完畢後，給予氪星人一下電擊，他赤裸的身軀顫抖了一下。

　　他焦躁地盯著氪星人看，又看向AED儀器迷你螢幕的心電圖。

　　一次，兩次。

　　那人瞬間睜開雙眼。

　　「吼……」

　　布魯斯大喊：「克拉克！」

　　但雙目通紅的氪星人對他的人類名字沒有任何反應，那雙紅眼睛彷彿隨時都要發出熱視線，他全身赤裸地蹲在診療床上，彷彿野獸一般，緊盯著布魯斯不放，嘴裡發出憤怒地咆哮。

　　「克拉克？冷靜一點，克拉——」

　　氪星人朝他撲來，手成爪狀，扼住他的脖子，一把將布魯斯推到牆上。

　　背脊猛然與堅硬的牆壁撞擊並不舒服，但布魯斯顧不得痛，大聲地喊道：「關閉蝙蝠洞！緊急封閉模式！禁止進入！」

　　「布魯斯少爺？」

　　「不要進來！他發狂了，我會控制他！」

　　「太危險了！布魯斯少爺！」管家急切地嗓音，透過洞穴的喇叭傳入。

　　布魯斯努力朝側邊一滾，意外擺脫了氪星人的魔爪，他撲向一張工作桌，那上頭有氪石，「如果我瀕死，就叫黛安娜過來，否則絕對不要進蝙蝠洞！」

　　氪星人憤怒地抓住他的腳踝，他沒抓到最大塊的氪石，只抓住一塊綠粉相間，不僅僅是普通氪石的小石頭。他想也沒想，扭轉方向，藉著氪星人抓著自己腳腕的姿勢，挺身撞向他，然後將那塊石頭壓在氪星人的胸膛上。

　　阿福焦急地喊道：「布魯斯少爺！」

　　他可能已被氪石灼傷，又彷彿有其他影響，又恨又……

　　還未辨認出是什麼樣的情緒，凱-艾爾再度本能扼住布魯斯的喉嚨，將他壓在地上。

　　「關閉通訊，咳咳……」布魯斯冷靜地利用聲控關掉蝙蝠洞與外界的語音通訊，他不希望來自外界的聲音讓發狂的氪星人對外界產生好奇。

　　氪星人像野獸一樣，扼住他不讓他掙扎，在布魯斯的脖頸間嗅聞。

　　「克拉克，放開我。」他冷冷地說。

　　然而對方完全不搭理他，還下嘴咬了一口，狠狠地咬出了血痕。

　　「克拉克·肯特！」布魯斯怒道，手曲起意圖拉開距離，毫不留情地揍了氪星人的胸口一拳，「凱-艾爾！」

　　沒想到他對這名字有反應，他用通紅的雙眼，帶著疑惑望向布魯斯，暫緩壓制膽敢反抗的獵物。

　　布魯斯皺著眉，打量神智瘋狂的氪星人，那顆粉綠相間的氪石就在自己的手邊。

　　「放開我，立刻。」

　　「嗚。」凱-艾爾含糊地應聲，不情不願地扭頭看向另一邊，假裝沒有聽懂。

　　布魯斯趁隙抓回那顆小氪石，狠狠地拍在氪星人的身上，這顆氪石並不銳利，沒辦法插進凱-艾爾的身體裡，布魯斯只希望它可以暫時阻止他的行動，但很可惜他的反應更像被惹怒。

　　凱-艾爾從喉間發出呼嚕呼嚕的憤怒喉音，一把拍開他手上的氪石，它被扇到牆上深深地鑲進牆內，然後亮出白亮的牙齒，猛然咬住布魯斯的喉嚨。

　　只要氪星人再更用力一丁點，就能撕開他的喉管，因此布魯斯只好一動也不動，輕聲說話，喉結顫動。「你到底想做什麼？凱-艾爾？」

　　因為說話而顫動的喉結讓凱-艾爾感到新奇，他舔了兩下，發現喉結不動了，有些著急地啃了兩下。

　　「啊……」

　　布魯斯被如同挑逗的舔吮激得一抖，被咬住致命位置，性命威脅提高的腎上腺素讓他莫名敏感。

　　氪星人被布魯斯的反應大大挑起了好奇心。他徒手撕開他的白襯衫，扯破他的西裝褲，壓住他的手腕，胡亂地舔舐他的身體，像品嚐上好美食似地含在嘴裡，惹不得吞咬下去。他邊舔邊抱起布魯斯，飛向更平坦的地方——圓形的停車坪，他一把揮開蝙蝠車——蝙蝠車狼狽的撞到牆上變成一團廢鐵——將半裸的男人放在停車坪的中心，繼續壓著他舔個不停。

　　布魯斯被迫遠離蝙蝠俠擁有的萬能工具們，包含另一塊磨尖的氪石，看來短時間他只能靠徒手制服氪星人，這難度實在太高了。也許他可以靠阿福新改裝的安全系統，雖然安全系統主要是防禦用途……他被舔得黏嗒嗒、濕淋淋，半响氪星人似乎覺得舔還不夠，開始不輕不重地啃咬他。布魯斯身上敏感點數次被觸及，他不是沒感覺的人，他樂於享受性愛，熟悉愛慾洗刷身軀的放鬆和快樂，但是他並不打算和失去理智的氪星人做愛。

　　但比起忍耐疼痛，忍耐歡愉，保持理智更加困難。

　　布魯斯被舔得硬了，性器讓內褲顯得鼓脹脹。

　　他得保持理智，思考凱-艾爾為何出現變化。從帶回氪星人之後已過一個多月，時間逼近聖誕節，但凱-艾爾一直沒有復甦的現象，今日心跳出現如此突兀，一定有什麼特別的原因。也許和蝙蝠洞新改進的安全系統有關。

　　「不！不能咬……啊……」

　　凱-艾爾注意到胸膛的肉粒，咬著巧克力色的乳突磨牙似地來回啃舐。

　　「你是狗嗎？給我清醒一點，凱-艾爾！」布魯斯說完，又補了一句說：「克拉克·肯特，你夠了沒有！」

　　布魯斯想再試探一次，能否靠著氪星人被呼喚三十多年的人類姓名喚回他的神智，可惜氪星人確實只在他呼喊凱-艾爾時，產生反應，用力地吸吮他的胸口，彷彿吃奶一樣叫人感覺羞恥。

　　胸前又腫又痛，除此之外還有又麻又癢的感覺爬上布魯斯的心口，攪亂他的思緒。

　　剛活過來的氪星人似乎能夠自行散發熱度，明明很，以太陽之子稱呼他再適合不過……

　　等等，太陽。

　　這很可能是……不，肯定是他產生變化的原因。

　　布魯斯立即高聲喊說：「關閉燈照系統！恢復冷光照明！」

　　原本照拂著的溫暖黃光，瞬間換成幽冷甚至稍微泛著冰藍的白光，原本還在緩緩舔咬他的氪星人確實產生了反應，他變得焦躁。失去能夠安撫他的陽光，叫他像熊或獅子、老虎那一類的猛獸憤怒地咆哮一聲。凱-艾爾變得急躁，粗暴地啃咬他，彷彿覺得這麼做不夠過癮，他用雙腿纏住布魯斯，一手環繞他的身軀，一手在他的身上胡亂揉捏。布魯斯感覺雙腿像被鋼鐵箍住，凱-艾爾的反應讓他考慮是否要重新打開燈照系統。

　　「唔！」

　　氪星人的手碰觸到布魯斯潛伏在內褲下鼓脹的分身，突如其來的快感讓他不小心發出聲音。

　　凱-艾爾雙眼一亮，粗暴地扯破內褲，手胡亂揉捏的性器，它被無法掌握輕重的動作弄得十分難受。

　　「嘶……給我放手……輕一點……」

　　布魯斯臉色發白，他頗擔心氪星人一個用力，就捏壞他全身上下最嬌貴的器官。

　　凱-艾爾對他的反應十分好奇，先放開布魯斯——布魯斯轉身就逃，但馬上被他輕鬆抓了回來——接著盯著他的下身不放，最後就跟野獸似的，張口叼住布魯斯的性器。

　　「不……嗚嗯……」

　　下身被牙齒磕碰的感覺讓布魯斯出了一身冷汗，比起女人給他的貼心服務，氪星人的動作十分野蠻，但是同樣濕潤柔軟的口腔，仍舊帶給他瘋狂的興奮。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　那一瞬間，布魯斯懷疑自己到底是否因得罪了什麼未知存在，才會讓自身陷入如此尷尬的情況。

　　不，他從來不信神。

　　布魯斯的性器被舔得濕淋淋的，難堪的情緒混合著恐懼，對於危險的預感使他寒毛直豎，腎上腺素爆升，他比平時更敏銳的感受到碰觸，每一個碰觸產生的細微變化被放大，快感誠實的從身體反應出來。

　　「唔……」

　　布魯斯繃緊背脊，連同腳尖都繃得筆直，找尋機會將氪星人掀到一邊，但凱-艾爾握緊布魯斯的胯部，怕他像陽光一樣突然消失，完全沒給布魯斯逃脫的機會。野獸般的凱-艾爾討好地舔吮伴侶，他聞得到布魯斯激素的變化，本能地認為好好的用舌頭圈舔吮吸男人的性器，讓他感受到高潮是第一要事。

　　布魯斯瞪大了眼睛，盯著蝙蝠洞的天花板不放，他要求自己要有耐心。就算對方在他身上埋了引線，慾望火花隨著引線四處竄流，他也不願意屈服，他得找尋時機……

　　一直等到射精，他都沒有找到機會反擊。

　　「哼嗯。」布魯斯從喉間發出短促而甜美的聲音。

　　他被超人舔射了。

　　這怎麼可能？總是超出一般人的體能訓練量，讓他平常連手淫都不需要，每天晨起下身都頗安分。除此之外，每個月都會有一到四次的一夜情，和女人上床除了能夠保持布魯斯·韋恩花花公子的形象，還有紓解慾望的作用。

　　他對同性沒有特別的慾望，凱-艾爾的碰觸並不噁心，卻讓他充滿罪惡感。凱-艾爾現在沒有理智，作為還清醒的人，是最有義務阻止他的人。

　　克拉克送了鑽石戒指給蓮恩小姐，布魯斯親眼見過他們之間真摯深切的感情。

　　這一項認知浮現在腦海中，布魯斯生起一股力氣，趁他放松之際踹開他，拼盡全力奔跑，他從來沒有跑得這麼快。

　　只要拿到磨尖的氪石……

　　甚至不用非得傷害他，只要讓氪星人虛弱無力就可以了。

　　剩餘本能的凱-艾爾不能理解他舉動中蘊含的複雜心思，他只知道他的伴侶再度逃走了。明明已經討好他了，為什麼還要逃走，怎麼能夠逃走。

　　太可惡了。

　　他身體自然漂浮，瞬間撲倒奔跑中的男人，布魯斯忍下膝蓋與地面撞擊的疼痛，想翻身一拳揍到凱-艾爾臉上，但布魯斯只來得及看見他全身赤裸，陰莖猙獰勃發的姿態。

　　布魯斯不知道他臉上有一閃而過的驚懼，害怕的表情刺痛了凱-艾爾，他的伴侶不喜歡他。

　　凱-艾爾再度制住他，布魯斯趴跪在地上，不等他往前爬或者做其他動作，凱-艾爾狠狠的用肉刃貫穿他。

　　痛。

　　他不是沒有受過更沉重的傷，斷上幾根肋骨對他來說簡直和日常吃飯喝水一樣正常，但是被異物強硬的突入後穴還是第一次，如此柔軟的地方受傷，無論是誰都無法忍受。

　　布魯斯白著臉，什麼話都說不出來。

　　因為粗暴的對待，布魯斯後穴流血，才勉強潤滑了乾澀的甬道，本來只遵循交配本能的傢伙，體會到交媾的快感，更捨不得放開他。凱-艾爾像不懂節制的野獸瘋狂地索要他，俯身狠狠咬著他的後頸留下深可見血的齒印，品嚐到血液的味道，確認伴侶在他掌握之中，才讓氪星人勉強安心。　

　　布魯斯努力放鬆後穴，他不想因此重傷，咬緊下唇吞下所有呻吟，無論是疼痛的或者是被貫穿的異樣感都讓他難以忍耐。他反對強迫性愛，這是他為數不多的底線之一，以往玩得再過份他也從未強迫過任何人。更沒有人能夠強迫布魯斯·韋恩，至少他的富有不是其他人能夠忽視的，金錢的力量。

　　凱-艾爾注意到伴侶毫無精神，可憐的性器，他不介意伴侶在控制下的時候多多討好他。

　　「該死，放開我。」

　　快感與疼痛交雜簡直要人發瘋，布魯斯仰著頸子試圖擺脫氪星人，可惜成效不彰。

　　他就像被釘在原地一樣，被打樁機般不知節制的傢伙幹了一整夜。

 

§

 

　　渾身黏膩，腥羶的精液氣味在鼻尖繚繞。

　　布魯斯醒來就發覺凱-艾爾抱著他，躺在地上，氪星人時不時撫摸他，跟幫狗順毛似的。

　　他脫口而出問：「現在幾點了？」

　　他一時間忘了凱-艾爾不會回答他，布魯斯有些懊惱，就聽見機械女聲答道：「下午一點二十一分零六秒，先生。」

　　對了，阿福改裝了蝙蝠洞。

　　布魯斯緩緩地爬起來，凱-艾爾跟著他直身站立，但他還是不願意鬆手，環著他的腰不放。

　　他得想個辦法，至少必須搞清楚凱-艾爾死而復生的原因，還得確認醒過來的……是不是原來的那一個人，除此之外，他還得驗證一個猜想。

　　「打開燈照系統。」

　　溫暖到灼熱的模擬陽光均勻地照射整個蝙蝠洞，除了部分需要放置在陰暗處保存的武器彈藥系統沒有被耀眼的燈光照射之外，整個蝙蝠洞前所未有的光明。

　　布魯斯感覺到凱-艾爾變得放鬆，他輕輕地扳開那雙禁錮他的手，氪星人沒有堅持，換成一手攬著他，懶洋洋地靠著他，跟巨大的負重沒兩樣，死死黏在他身邊。

　　他嘆了一口氣，想這恐怕就是凱-艾爾目前能接受最疏遠的姿態了，只好帶著他收拾亂成一團的蝙蝠洞。　

　　被砸爛的蝙蝠車他暫時無法處理，靠近診療床以及電腦那一塊彷彿遭受龍捲風襲擊，直到靠近那兒還有十五步遠，布魯斯就被凱-艾爾抓住，不肯讓他前進。肯定是忌憚氪石的緣故，氪石被埋在那一堆破爛裡，一時之間也挖不著，他只好暫時放棄那裡。

　　這代表他得放棄電腦裡面的紀錄，放棄使用那些昂貴的器材為氪星人檢測，只能光靠自己來回憶過去任何一個能導致他醒來的變因，靠肉眼觀察氪星人的反應。

　　把其他能觸及的地方收拾一通。勞動和陽光使得汗水流個不停，即使調低了空調溫度，汗水乾涸在身上，凝出鹽粒也不是什麼舒適的感受，更何況他一直忽略的後穴總有奇怪的濕黏感，大腿內側有白色黏液乾成一塊醜陋的痕跡。

 

　　布魯斯拖著赤裸的大型負重進了淋浴間。

　　突如其來的水柱讓凱-艾爾差點砸了蓮蓬頭，還好他即時阻止他的暴力舉動，否則整個蝙蝠洞唯一一間浴室就毀了。他還不打算離開蝙蝠洞，在確定凱-艾爾沒有危險之前，他會禁止他接觸外界。

　　布魯斯沒有太多時間，黛安娜昨晚與他約在新年過後的第一個週五，明天就是聖誕夜。

　　他相信阿福會替他處理好所有人情交際，包括發送聖誕祝福。他信任管家，即使他沒有和阿福聯繫，他也一定能處理好「布魯斯·韋恩」一時不在的麻煩。

　　如果黛安娜就著接觸路瑟秘密檔案裡超級英雄的順序和各種理由和他聯繫，並基於信箱不安全這一項理由執意要親自會面討論，那麼也許他只剩五天不到的時間。布魯斯不希望黛安娜和任何一個即將成為正義聯盟的夥伴發現氪星人的存在，無論對黛安娜或者凱-艾爾來說，都不是什麼好事。

　　蓮蓬頭的水柱落在他身上瀑布般順著布魯斯的肌肉沖刷，晶瑩剔透的水讓他的身軀閃閃發亮，凱-艾爾像找著好玩的玩具，不停截斷在從他身上滑落的流水。

　　「不要亂動。」布魯斯呵斥他。

　　他露出委屈無辜的表情，喉音咕嚕嚕地像要辯解什麼。

　　布魯斯關掉水，擠了沐浴乳打出泡沫，兀自在身上搓洗，凱-艾爾覺得有趣，也跟著抹開泡沫玩。

　　他只好抓著凱-艾爾作亂的手，在他的手心擠了沐浴乳，他的手瑟縮一下，布魯斯抓來他另一隻手，教他把冰涼的沐浴乳搓揉出雪白泡沫。

　　布魯斯收回手，凱-艾爾應該會自己洗澡……才這麼想，打滿泡沫的手又抹到自己的身上來，布魯斯面無表情地將凱-艾爾的手放回他自己身上。

　　「洗你自己的。」

　　他睜大眼睛假裝沒聽懂，手又放回他的身上。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　布魯斯拖著赤裸的大型負重進了淋浴間。

　　突如其來的水柱讓凱-艾爾差點砸了蓮蓬頭，還好他即時阻止他的暴力舉動，否則整個蝙蝠洞唯一一間浴室就毀了。他還不打算離開蝙蝠洞，在確定凱-艾爾沒有危險之前，他會禁止他接觸外界。

　　布魯斯沒有太多時間，黛安娜昨晚與他約在新年過後的第一個週五，明天就是聖誕夜。

　　他相信阿福會替他處理好所有人情交際，包括發送聖誕祝福。管家是他少數能無條件信任的人，他清楚即使自己沒有和阿福聯繫，管家也一定能處理好布魯斯·韋恩一時在高譚消失的麻煩。

　　只是若黛安娜就著接觸秘密檔案中超級英雄順序的理由和他聯繫，並基於信箱不安全這一項理由執意要親自會面討論，那麼也許他只剩五天不到的時間能夠解決眼前的麻煩。

　　布魯斯不希望黛安娜和任何一個即將成為正義聯盟的夥伴發現氪星人的存在，無論對黛安娜或者凱-艾爾來說，都不是什麼好事。

　　蓮蓬頭的水柱落在他身上瀑布般順著布魯斯的肌肉沖刷，晶瑩剔透的水讓他的身軀閃閃發亮，布魯斯閉著眼睛，水流沖過下顎新冒出的鬍渣，凱-艾爾盯著下顎的凹陷發呆，喉嚨乾渴。閃閃發亮的布魯斯是他現在能找著最好玩的玩具，他忍不住伸手去截斷從他身上滑落的流水。

　　「不要亂動。」布魯斯呵斥他。

　　他露出委屈無辜的表情，喉音咕嚕嚕地像要辯解什麼。

　　布魯斯關掉水，擠了沐浴乳打出泡沫，兀自在身上搓洗。凱-艾爾覺得有趣，也跟著抹開泡沫玩。

　　布魯斯只好抓著他作亂的手，在他的手心擠了沐浴乳，他的手瑟縮一下，布魯斯抓來他另一隻手，教他把冰涼的沐浴乳搓揉出雪白泡沫。

　　布魯斯收回手，凱-艾爾應該會自己洗澡……才這麼想，打滿泡沫的手又抹到自己的身上來，布魯斯面無表情地將凱-艾爾的手放回他自己身上。

　　「洗你自己的。」

　　凱-艾爾睜大眼睛假裝沒聽懂，手又放回他的身上，有一下沒一下撫摸他。布魯斯被摸得發毛，草草搓洗身體，抓了沐浴球重新上沐浴乳，當作替小孩子洗澡。

　　凱-艾爾躲了兩下，他捨不得收回在他身上的手，只好讓布魯斯用洗車的力道搓洗他，作為鋼鐵之軀，不會因為這點力道疼痛，但他似乎不怎麼喜歡浴球，硬是要搶。布魯斯右手抓住，就把浴球換到左手，兩三次後輕鬆將凱-艾爾搓洗乾淨。

　　接著又弄了洗髮精，這傢伙的頭髮除了被葬儀社清洗過以外，完全沒有清潔過，從和路瑟弄出來的怪物戰鬥弄得沙土飛揚，又埋在土裡悶了好一段時間，雖然沒腐爛，不過也髒得要命。布魯斯把他挖出來之後也沒心情幫死人洗澡，先替凱-艾爾洗好頭髮，自己的也好好洗乾淨，他們兩個又在水柱下站了一會兒，沖掉全身上下的泡沫。

　　布魯斯猶豫半响，拿下蓮蓬頭，沖洗臀瓣中心，氪星好奇寶寶想探頭來看，被布魯斯擋住視線，草草用食指掏了兩下就算了。

　　踏出浴室，抽了兩條浴巾，一條扔到凱-艾爾頭上——視線被遮住讓他慌亂了一會兒，在毛巾上用熱視線開了一個小洞——另一條自己用。

　　「關閉燈照系統，開啟冷光照明。」

　　再度失去陽光讓凱-艾爾急躁地轉圈圈，但他似乎聽明白布魯斯說的話，嘴裡含著話咕嚕咕嚕說了半天，學不出布魯斯方才說的話，只好無奈放棄，再次黏搭搭地環著布魯斯的肩膀。

　　布魯斯得思考如何填飽肚子，以及如何睡覺。雖然他不想睡，但是他受夠的躺在冰冷地板上的感覺，也不想穿上蝙蝠裝給智商下降到兩歲的凱-艾爾撕爛。他知道食物和清水放在哪裡，這是他親自藏的，他從很久一前就曾模擬過若遇到不得不困守蝙蝠洞的情況，他該如何生存。

　　找到乾糧很容易，但找其他東西難多了。他並不熟悉洞穴內放置雜物的地方，但依稀記得阿福把床單、備用更換的枕頭和棉被、毯子，放在某一個範圍之中。他翻找了好幾個櫥物櫃，第一次知道蝙蝠洞裡隱藏了這麼多零零碎碎的小東西，一整箱雪白的抹布一個不慎，從塞得滿滿的儲藏櫃垮落一地。

　　「阿福一定會殺了我。」少爺布魯斯無奈嘆氣，踏過雪白的抹布，放棄把他們塞回去，又打開下一個櫃子。

　　等他終於找到被單、毯子和枕頭，這一整排大大打開的櫃門和掉了一地的雜物，和被凱-艾爾弄亂的那一區塊相比也不遑多讓。

　　於是布魯斯決定把一切錯誤都推在凱-艾爾身上，抱著寢具放到停車坪中心，這是目前蝙蝠洞最空曠的位置了。

　　隨後才到藏食物清水的地方，翻出乾糧餅和礦泉水。

　　布魯斯不確定凱-艾爾要不要吃東西，但他現在唯一要務就是觀察他，因此他也不太焦急，先連同包裝掰碎了乾糧餅，才拆開包裝，一口水，一口碎餅。

　　兩人赤裸相對，布魯斯下半身圍著大毛巾，而凱-艾爾身上什麼布料也沒有，剛才的大毛巾早在行走時落在地上，至少他不會沿途留下濕腳印，他一時也懶得管他。

　　「凱-艾爾。」

　　氪星人用晶亮剔透的眼睛盯著他看。「唔？」

　　「……克拉克·肯特。」

　　他眨眨長睫毛，沒有回答，伸手過來搶他手裡的乾糧餅乾。

　　布魯斯避開他的手，挑了一小塊遞給他。他不需要配水，餅乾咬得咔茲咔茲作響，吃完又伸手跟他拿。他乾脆拆了一包新的，遞給他讓他慢慢啃。

　　他們相安無事的吃完乾糧餅乾，布魯斯剩了半包，捲起來放回食物儲存櫃，布魯斯開了一瓶水給他，他一口氣喝個精光。

　　布魯斯盯著他的肚子看，那一瓶水下去，一會兒把餅乾泡漲了，也不知道他會不會覺得撐。

　　「吃飽了嗎？」

　　「嗯哼。」凱-艾爾似模似樣的拍拍肚子。

　　「吃飽就好。」

　　他回到枕頭棉被堆裡，靠坐在軟枕頭上，盡量讓疲憊的腰休息，仔細回憶所有曾經收集並瀏覽過超人資料。

第二章

 

　　花了三日，布魯斯才摸索到一點規律，確定凱-艾爾在某一段時間還算可控，同時測試他的理解能力和記憶力。他發現這傢伙白紙一片，幾乎他教什麼就學什麼，今天已經能開始一個字一個字往外吐，又吵又煩人。

　　只不過每天晚上，凱-艾爾連時鐘都不用看，準時在十點發情，硬押著他至少做一次。作為稱職的花花公子，情場玩家，布魯斯大致知道男人與男人之間做愛的方式，他怕被氪星人沒輕沒重弄死，只好找了一些調擦在蝙蝠戰甲上防凍防火膏劑的基礎材料，勉強弄了一些對身體無害配方，弄了一些潤滑油出來，才沒每次都弄得血濺當場。

　　反抗不了，只得想辦法習慣，希望能從中找到樂趣，而且和凱-艾爾做愛之後，不知道因為什麼原因，他反而不會作噩夢了。在某種程度上這算好事吧，布魯斯苦中作樂想。

　　期間布魯斯又叫了幾次克拉克·肯特，對方對這名字毫無反應，布魯斯終於決定放棄，短時間內愚蠢的報社記者和擁有凡人之心的超人暫時不會回來了。因為直稱全名凱-艾爾只是反覆提醒自己對方的氪星身份，他乾脆叫他凱，將他當作和克拉克完全不同，暫時和他有身體關係的密友。

　　布魯斯還趁凱心情比較好的時候，找了工具，用長竿子將手機拖出來，好不容易靠著蝙蝠洞以外的聯繫方式，聯繫上擔心得想破門而入的管家。

　　他們來回互換了幾封簡訊。

　　好運的是黛安娜這幾日都沒有聯繫他，阿福給他捏造了帶秘密模特女友到私人小島上度過聖誕節和新年的新聞還頗有市場，幾乎所有人都願意相信，也因此阿福根本沒做聖誕大餐，新年派對的準備也一併免了。　　

　　其中新年派對預定食材的違約金，阿福要求他必須得用他自己的零用金出，他無可無不可應了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　「B.」話含糊在嘴裡的氪星男人喊著他的名字，十點一到，他又貼過來，比鬧鐘還要準時。

　　布魯斯厭煩地閉上眼睛，手抵著凱-艾爾的胸口，熟練的下滑，握住他下身半勃起的肉刃，快快慢慢順著節奏上下滑動，不時以食指愛撫頂端。

　　他弓著背，下半身聳立，弱點被布魯斯握著一動也不敢動。幾次經驗讓凱-艾爾明白若敢亂動，他的伴侶會用力掐他的陰莖，那可痛極了。

　　他僵硬著身體，喉間誠實地發出愉悅的呻吟。「嗚嗯……呀……」

　　如果可以讓他閉上嘴巴就好了。

　　布魯斯試過用毛巾堵住凱的嘴巴讓他閉嘴，但那造成的效果卻顯得過於情色，好似什麼特殊癖好的遊戲。氪星人無辜地趴坐在地上，唾液沾濕了毛巾，從嘴角溢出沿著下巴往下滴，那一瞬間彷彿能看見一條趴地喘息的兇犬，口水順著吐出的舌往下滴。這樣的幻影讓布魯斯馬上解開毛巾，並且打定主意再也不要那麼做……即使凱像狗一樣舔遍自己全身上下，也不再用毛巾塞著他的嘴。

　　凱-艾爾終於忍受不了，他懷念伴侶火熱的身體，冒著被捏疼性器的危險，上下聳動臀部，嘴裡發出哀求聲：「B，給我……我要……想要你……」

　　布魯斯從來沒教過他說「想要」這個詞，但凱自然而然就會了。他總覺得這傢伙在裝傻，觀察過後又覺得他不像在裝蠢。

　　找不著關鍵讓他很不高興，脾氣這幾日休息得不好讓他的脾氣更差。布魯斯態度直接而嚴厲地說：「再等一等。」

　　凱可憐兮兮地垂下頭，眼眶甚至有點泛紅。

　　其實布魯斯不是故意想拖延，他暫時放開大傢伙，收回雙手，取了自製的潤滑油旋開蓋子，半跪坐著挖了一大堆抹進穴口，手指也伸了進去將油膏細細抹開。若不好好開拓後穴，被那傢伙的大玩意戳進來又會再度流血，他沒有虐待自己的癖好。

　　凱沒有鬧，他敏銳的鼻子已經聞到了油膏的味道。用完油膏就可以和B做，他在腦海裡建立好等式，便興高采烈期待著布魯斯給他可以進行下一步動作的命令。

　　「唔。」

　　自己手指不小心戳到甬道裡敏感的位置，布魯斯腿一軟，有點跪不住了。

　　後穴變得柔軟，褶皺也微微開闔，他感覺到穴口收縮，輕輕按壓手指。他的已經準備好了，但布魯斯還是遲遲開不了口告訴氪星人自己已經準備好，隨時可以被幹。

　　太過羞恥，能拖延一秒算一秒……

　　凱-艾爾敏銳的觀察布魯斯的表情，揪準機會，高高地拖著布魯斯的腋下舉高，像舉著泰迪熊一樣，再滿心歡喜地摟進懷裡。

　　「你做什麼！」布魯斯心一緊，腿自動環住他的腰，手撐著凱的肩膀，免得磕碰受傷。　

　　凱-艾爾滿意地搓揉他渾圓豐滿的臀肉，練得結實挺翹的臀肌手感頗佳，他玩了好一會兒，大大的掰開臀瓣，肉刃對準穴口，快速地一插到底。

　　布魯斯小腿抽動兩下，俊秀的臉孔略顯痛苦，張著嘴無聲尖叫。

　　被填滿了。

　　他用身體包容了氪星人的陰莖，他上半身前傾，凱-艾爾堅定地用臂膀環繞他，不願意將他放開。

　　「不……慢……混蛋……」

　　布魯斯撐著凱-艾爾的肩膀不想往下坐，不過凱並不介意，他有力的腰肢一下一下往上頂弄，每一次都進入他身體最深處，又抽出到最淺，他假裝不理解「慢」的意義，只咬著布魯斯的肩膀，悶頭頂弄衝刺。

　　「嗚嗯……啊啊……」　　

　　性器與絲絨般肉穴摩擦產生了讓人難以忍耐的搔癢，他的穴口絞緊凱的巨物，身體誠實的反應比任何話語都還要清楚，他渴望被進入，越快越能夠止住酥麻，酥麻帶來的快感異常陌生。

　　明明沒做過幾次，他竟然已經習慣被另一人插入，習慣真可怕。作為高譚市最有名，最常見報的花花公子，他和許許多多女人做過，清楚明白男人使用陰莖，能夠帶來怎麼樣的慾望，也看過女人張開腿，嬌喊的要他進入的模樣。

　　明明男人的屁股不該有性交的用途，但他怎麼會產生這樣可怕而洶湧的快感，怎麼會想要用腿環住氪星人的腰，催促凱繼續在他的後穴進出……

　　太舒服了，簡直舒服得不可思議，讓人害怕。

　　凱一聲接著一聲喊他，喘息粗重。「B……呼呼……B……」

　　布魯斯被他喊得一顫，只是呼喊和吐在耳邊的喘息而已，卻仍舊帶來難以放棄的快感。

　　也不知道這傻子恢復理智，會怎麼想。這大概是布魯斯最後清晰的思考，接下來他的思維被攪亂成一段段碎片，任何關於過去、未來的思考都讓他忘了精光。

　　只有現在。

　　布魯斯難耐地喘息，「哈啊……」

　　凱-艾爾扶著他的腰，手指按在他腰窩的凹陷處，強迫他上下移動。布魯斯手腳痠軟，一點力氣也沒有，此時腿間灼熱抽插的器官，成為支撐他全身重量的唯一重心，使他只能隨著重心搖晃，和旋轉木馬一樣起起伏伏。但那是和遊樂園歡樂氣氛般完全不同的愉悅，放大的快感讓他暈眩，每一寸肌膚都熾熱莫名。

　　布魯斯咬牙想，那傢伙哪裡也沒碰，只像狗一樣咬著他而已，他怎麼可能……

　　「阿嗚……嗯……」

　　在這麼想的同時，凱-艾爾鬆開嘴，性愛的愉悅使他放鬆，他不再執著於逼迫伴侶臣服，凱輕輕啃咬他的脖頸，順著齒印的周圍舔咬，像玩遊戲親密磨蹭，只為了討好他，連齒痕都不會留下。

　　「嗯哈……你……不要亂咬……」

　　有氣無力地阻止只會縱容他更加放肆，氪星犬放肆的在他的身上塗抹唾液，舌面舔過皮膚在平時不過能讓布魯斯皺一皺眉頭，覺得口水黏膩討厭。在此時卻像在火上澆了燃油。

　　熱。

　　「凱……啊……我警告你，不准亂咬，否則我……」他話說得斷斷續續，凱-艾爾假裝沒聽懂，舔得更賣力了。

　　凱-艾爾含住他一隻耳朵，舔遍耳廓，濕嗒嗒的水漬聲如此貼近耳膜，微小的聲音都震耳欲聾。　　

　　「不可以……」

　　布魯斯搖頭，拼命的指揮手臂，撐著凱-艾爾的肩膀，想要逃離這場難以呼吸的性愛。

　　但他的力氣掙不過凱，氪星人輕鬆握著他的胯骨，往回一拽——

　　「啊啊……」

　　男人身體拉得筆直，企盼能夠借力逃開。

　　太深了。好像頂到最深處，讓他產生差一點就能戳到胃的錯覺。再這樣下去，他會變得連自己都感到陌生。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　「放開……」

　　凱用舌頭舔舔布魯斯的臉頰，連同唇角都舔過了，那特別柔軟的唇瓣讓他好奇，他加大力氣舔開唇瓣，迫使他開口，並無師自通學會輕輕吸吮他的舌頭，同時被含在布魯斯體內的性器緩緩地抽送，幅度小卻深。

　　這傢伙……

　　非得這麼折磨人嗎！

　　布魯斯緊閉雙眼，攀著他的肩膀，拼命拒絕不斷沖刷他的慾望，那滿溢的慾望都能流淌一地。　　

　　他不知道，他的表現被凱-艾爾認定為伴侶還不夠滿意，凱只好以更加緩慢而笨拙的方式抱住他擺動，像是推動嬰兒搖籃一般輕柔。

　　加上血液隨著快感匯聚到布魯斯下身，在對方完全冷落那一處的情況下，還會硬得勃起簡直雪上加霜。放縱身體習慣凱-艾爾的施予，再不久之後定然會墮入深淵吧。

　　「住……手……」

　　最後的掙扎。控制不了本能的反應，他的性器在空氣中可憐的晃動著，被夾在兩人的腹部中間摩擦，頂端流出透明的液體，弄得腹部亮晶晶的，他只能無力地在凱強橫的性事中拼命喘息。

　　掙扎毫無用處。布魯斯最在意的並不是被侵犯隱私部位，而是在凱-艾爾什麼都不記得、什麼都不懂的情況下，作為清醒的那一個人，到底要怎麼看待兩人錯誤的性愛關係……

　　不能忘卻自我。

　　凱-艾爾清澈的眼眸裡盛滿純潔無瑕的愉悅，緋紅的臉頰天然而性感。超人之死，對於世人來說等於神的隕落。當殞落的神祉將自己擁在懷裡，你知道他的世界裡只裝著你，你是他的唯一……這樣的認知，無論是任何一個人都會因此而瘋狂。

　　他得努力不成為任何一個人之中的一個，他不單單是布魯斯·韋恩，他還是蝙蝠俠。

　　即使如此，高潮也不會因為他身為蝙蝠俠而不會到來。氤氳的雙眼愣愣地望著虛空中的某一點，他無可奈何的表情很快被恍惚取代，腦海被身體的愉悅佔據，意識越來越模糊，當射精的那一瞬間，他什麼都沒想。

　　凱抽動鼻子，他聞到伴侶的氣味，茫然從兩人腹部沾了一點白濁，含在嘴裡品嘗。

　　一回神就看見這一幕，布魯斯又羞又憤。

　　「你……」

　　該死的混蛋！

　　凱討好地舔舔他的唇，他沒力氣躲開。似乎被他的高潮鼓舞，凱將他推倒在布料織物上，狂烈地進攻。

　　布魯斯每一個細胞都因為快感懶洋洋的，此時猛烈的快感再度來襲，他連喘氣得餘裕都沒有，連咬緊牙關嚥下呻吟都忘記了。

　　「嗯啊……」

　　他們身軀交纏，布魯斯的身體順從本能，不知不覺地迎合他的撞擊，他們如此契合，不可思議的歡愉在軀體中震盪著，在血液中流動。

　　情慾漩渦將他拖進深海，直到沒頂。

 

§

 

　　經由實驗，燈照系統對於凱-艾爾有明顯的幫助。

　　布魯斯甚至指揮凱-艾爾更靠近燈照系統的光源，不過差異並不大。他飄浮時似乎比過去更加輕鬆且熟練，完全無視重力規則。

　　這世上本來也沒有多少規則能夠束縛他，一個聲音尖銳地提醒：你心裡明白，他足夠特別，還很危險。

　　因此你更加地感到困擾，開始質疑將他從土壤之中挖出來是否為錯誤之舉，但你也從不後悔，因為你已經深思熟慮過，也排列出無數方案以應對超人失控的結果。

　　無論如何，他需要更多陽光，你已經猜到了。

　　布魯斯拆下燈照系統的某一部份。太陽所有頻譜的電磁輻射組成並不那麼單純，加上經過大氣層過濾，要模擬日光並不那麼容易。這不是他擅長的範圍，但阿福已經替他解決這些問題，他試著調整燈照系統，燈照系統和一般冷光燈、黃光或白熾燈幾瓦數的辨別方式不同，它能詳細調整到電磁波的頻率，靠著基本的知識調整，介於400至700奈米之間的可見光電磁波，還有不可見的紅外線、紫外線……

　　布魯斯不敢確定太陽光譜是否有人類還未察覺的部分，不過模擬日光的燈照系統對凱-艾爾已經能夠產生作用，雖然恢復的速度有點慢，但也足夠驚人。

　　布魯斯調整了電磁波頻率，打開臨時電源開關，取消可見光，讓一束紫外線和紅外線照射到他身上，但似乎強度不夠，凱-艾爾沒有什麼反應，只好奇的張手捉了捉空氣。

　　凱-艾爾看得見電磁波。

　　也因此特別集中的紅外線和紫外線才能吸引他的注意力，假設凱-艾爾確實看得見電磁波，那麼在他面前隱藏那些訊號就沒有太大意義，他看得見電子訊號來去。

　　布魯斯透過蝙蝠俠的設備也能夠看見人眼所不能看見的事物，不過看見電磁波模樣對他並無意義，無法用人腦閱讀空中的光譜。但凱-艾爾不同，布魯斯可以大膽假設，如果再加以訓練，他很有可能能夠判讀這些……不，也許他不需要，他能聽見全世界的聲音，聽見來源。

　　調整電磁波的頻率似乎並無用處，其中還是模仿日光的配比最讓凱-艾爾喜歡。

　　在蝙蝠洞的食物和水能讓他們再撐上三個月也沒有問題，但他沒有那麼多時間。高譚需要蝙蝠俠，幾天後他和黛安娜有約定，正義聯盟組建事宜還在等待他。

　　

　　「B.」凱-艾爾舉著撕開包裝的餅乾袋，「吃……餅。」

　　布魯斯接過袋子，裡面的乾糧餅已經被捏得粉碎。

　　「謝謝。」他隨口說。

　　凱-艾爾雙眼閃閃發亮：「喜歡！吃！快！」

　　眼前的氪星人單純而快樂，全身赤裸，姿態卻十分坦蕩，彷彿生而如此。雖然智力不足，卻不顯得蠢笨，但他仍然無法長時間直視凱-艾爾，彷彿看太久會眼睛會被灼傷。

　　明明對方不再是備受讚譽的太陽之子……

　　太陽墜落的姿態，不過如此吧。

　　他有義務使凱-艾爾恢復理智，恢復成超人，蝙蝠俠必須讓他盡快恢復。

　　「不。吃？」氪星人問完，遞來一瓶開過的礦泉水。

　　布魯斯下定決心，拿起電源充足的手機，撥通了管家的電話。

　　地球需要超人，無論超人是否有必要存在，他已經存在了。

 

§

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　管家花了兩天，就以無人遙控飛機送來了進階版本的強日光燈，在人高的木箱中，裝載了組裝說明和材料。對方似乎怕他操作不當，每一步都有照片可以對照，和盒裝的樂高積木組一樣簡單易懂。

　　黏著他的凱-艾爾看見組裝說明，鬧著要自己動手，也不是什麼特別讓他意外的事。

　　為了避免精密零件在爭搶途中被弄壞，布魯斯很乾脆地放手，讓凱-艾爾決定自行組裝能夠使他恢復的儀器，只在一旁引導。他的耐心不是很足，常常分心做無意義的事。

　　比如親吻布魯斯，突然抱著他的腿好幾個小時都不願意放開，只因為被冷落就憤怒地拍打地面。洗澡的時候花很多時間掙扎躲避，或者帶著一身泡沫就衝出浴室，完全喪失最初願意乖乖被洗澡的樣子。

　　在重重干擾下，好不容易完成強日光燈，已經是兩天後的事了。

　　最外圍的燈罩有點薄，燈罩內部為了聚光的玻璃有些裂痕，問過阿福，那並不影響實際功用。　　

　　『但是少爺，我得再度提醒你，最好穿上防護，並且不能站在燈的前面，否則你有很大的可能會被烤成焦炭。』

　　『……這強度會不會太過頭了？』

　　『既然肯特少爺都能上外太空了，這點日光他肯定能輕易承受。』

　　管家的話乍聽之下頗有道理，而布魯斯也沒有太多時間猶豫。

　　凱-艾爾正飄浮在空中歡快翻滾，空無一物的大腦恐怕連「擁有超能力和別人不一樣要怎麼辦？」這點煩　惱都沒有，這很可能是在他幼時突然得到超級力量之後，難得無憂無慮的時候了。

　　將他喚回這令人煩憂的世界吧。

　　說無私或自私都好，這世界需要真正的超人，而他需要擺脫……凱-艾爾。他不能為他的行為負上任何責任，布魯斯已經受夠了過量的性愛，毫無益處並且也沒有任何意義。

　　布魯斯沒有過多沉浸在超人恢復了會怎麼樣的思考。

　　使用強日光燈最困難的，反而是使凱-艾爾待在定點三分鐘以上不動來動去，尤其是進入強日光燈組配套防止強光造成蝙蝠洞傷害，內部鋪設大片反射鏡面和特殊塗料的方框木箱中，他連待上三十秒都做不到。

　　布魯斯惱火地命令說：「進去待著。」

　　不能再浪費時間了。

　　「不。」凱-艾爾堅定地拒絕，並且向後飄了三尺。

　　「進去。」他再度命令，說完之後僵硬地補充說：「乖。」

　　「很乖，不去。」

　　可惜人沒那麼好騙。

　　布魯斯只好親自捉著他進木箱，在木箱和他待在一起五分鐘。

　　他盯著手機螢幕，專心致志地看著時間一秒一秒的流逝，凱則拉著他的手指玩，整整五分鐘都不覺得枯燥無聊，不曉得在傻樂什麼。

　　五分鐘後，布魯斯鑽出木箱，凱-艾爾也想出來，被他攔下來。

　　「繼續待著。」

　　「不。」

　　「待著才乖。」他耐心地和他進行沒有營養的對話。

　　「不。」

　　「……你再不聽話，晚上就不理你了。」

　　幼稚的威脅脫口而出。

　　說完的當下，布魯斯非常懊惱——太不深思熟慮了，不過效果很好，凱-艾爾馬上睜大眼睛，唇角下垂，一副深受打擊的模樣。

　　凱-艾爾磕磕絆絆地表達說：「一個人……不好。」

　　布魯斯說：「……五分鐘。」

　　超過時間也許連超人也會烤焦，就讓他先待五分鐘再說。

　　他討價還價，伸出食指比一，「一分鐘。」

　　布魯斯抬高眉毛，他沒想到對方還會討價還價，比想像中的還要聰明不少。

　　「五分鐘，不許胡鬧，時間到就讓你出來。」

　　他關上木箱，打開強日光燈，並且馬上衝到從第一天就一團糟電腦和資料那一區塊，從裡面撈起大塊的氪石，一邊磨尖了，還順手將鑲嵌在牆裡的粉綠氪石用蝙蝠鏢挖出來，他換上蝙蝠裝，將小氪石塞進萬能腰帶裡，時間剛過了三分鐘。

　　怕氪石太近對正在使用日光燈的人產生不良影響，布魯斯回到木箱十公尺遠的位置等待。

　　木箱裡什麼聲音也沒有，他心下來，開始盯著手機上的倒數，再次細數秒數，等待五分鐘過去。

　　四分三十秒，木箱裡突然出現一聲似獸的咆哮。

　　布魯斯馬上問：「凱？你怎麼樣了？」

　　木箱裡的氪星人沒有回答，布魯斯只能聽見尖指甲在玻璃上刮劃的刺耳聲響，還有若有若無的粗喘。

　　猶豫片刻，他握緊手中的氪石，靠近木箱打算關掉強日光燈，內心有些後悔，一次三分鐘可能比較合宜，不知道過量的日曬會對他產生什麼樣的影響。

　　布魯斯不知道在木箱裡的凱-艾爾因為記憶恢復，各式各樣的回憶瘋狂的湧入腦海讓他的思緒一片混亂，伴隨著劇烈的疼痛，所有能力隨之恢復。不僅僅是熱視線、巨力和飛行能力，重新煥發生機的細胞每一個都在歡呼也在驚叫，生長的疼痛如此難捱……

　　啪。

　　電源關閉的聲音，在超人的耳邊如落雷響亮。

　　光源隨之消失，還未完全復原的凱-艾爾雙目通紅，視線輕易穿透木箱，看見木箱外的穿著蝙蝠裝的男人，蝙蝠裝的特殊織料掩藏他的外貌，見伴侶被鎖在深色布料叫他憤怒。內心隱隱有一個聲音告訴自己對方是蝙蝠俠，是他的朋友。

　　不。那是他的伴侶。

　　他需要……光，更多的光。

　　衝破木箱，氪石射線閃耀，凱-艾爾立刻被觸怒，他衝向他的伴侶，不顧手會受傷，在布魯斯還未反映過來的時候就搶過氪石。

　　布魯斯只下意識將氪石往前送了一點，氪石尖端劃破凱-艾爾的胸口，隨後就被扔到地底，增強的力量使得氪石穿透地面，深深的落入他一時無法取回的地底。

　　布魯斯用嚴厲的語氣命令說：「凱！不要胡鬧，立刻停下來！」

　　凱-艾爾被憤怒包裹，他完全聽不進任何話語，緊緊抱著他的伴侶，往記憶中最接近燈照系統光源的位置飛。

　　他猛然衝撞它，鋼筋水泥在超人的力量之下，顯得和豆腐一樣脆弱，他像穿破紙張一樣輕易地穿破了蝙蝠洞的天花板——外頭是萬里無雲的大晴天，正適合野餐。

　　布魯斯心一沉。　　

　　獲得真正陽光的照射，他能夠真正恢復成超人，或者是以這副痴呆懵懂的姿態變得更強，更加難以控制……

　　他不知道，也不敢肯定，事情會演變得多糟。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　至少得逼凱降落。

　　蝙蝠俠被赤裸的氪星人死死緊抱，飛上雲端。他敢肯定各國衛星的空拍鏡頭已經捕捉到他——鑑於美國現在對超能力有多關注，對超級英雄有多注目，他們兩個鬧出來的動靜就有多顯眼……　　

　　「醒醒，凱-艾爾！」

　　布魯斯摟著超人的脖子，對著他的耳朵大喊，在高空的風壓中，他的聲音顯得不怎麼響亮，那甚至有些太過微弱了。

　　但是在陽光的照拂下，迅速恢復所有超能力的超人能聽得一清二楚。

　　他聽得見全世界的人發出的聲音，星球上幾十億人發出的響動，匯聚成一股洪流，洪水一般幾乎要將他滅頂。

　　「凱-艾爾，凱！」

　　被他抱在懷裡的男人一聲聲清晰的呼喚，抓住他全部的注意力。超人在腦袋混亂的情況下抓住一絲靈感，他控制了聽覺，將所有注意力留給眼前的人，連血液流動的聲音，骨頭隨著他過於大力的擁抱吱嘎作響。超人加大了力氣，將布魯斯勒緊，急速上升到高空、高空的風壓，給凡人的身體帶來太大的壓力。

　　蝙蝠俠感覺到缺氧，同時視線變得模糊。

　　氪星人對他的呼喊似乎沒有什麼反應，他還在上升，也許一分鐘之後，他就會突破大氣層，越加靠近太陽……蝙蝠俠不確定他是否能徹底恢復，變回克拉克·肯特和理智的半神，但他更清楚要是自己被帶離大氣層，那他一分鐘也活不下來。

　　蝙蝠俠艱難的動了動手指，從腰間的腰帶掏出那塊微小、粉綠相間的氪石，並且用他所能做到最大的力氣硬是讓它陷入氪星人的側腰。

　　他動作太快，氪星人確實因此墜落，凱-艾爾抱著他迅速掉到只有兩千多米的高度，被氪石影響的虛弱和身體莫名散發的熱意打散他才恢復的微末理智。

　　他的伴侶竟敢反抗！布魯斯想逃走嗎？不，他絕對不會給伴侶任何逃脫的機會，那不只是伴侶，還是他最重要的獵物。

　　凱-艾爾惱怒地掰開蝙蝠俠的手，因為用力過猛直接掰斷他的手臂，蝙蝠俠的手臂歪歪斜斜的扭曲，那塊小氪石沒有被塞進肉裡，只淺淺的鑲在上面，因此蝙蝠俠手一鬆開，就迅速的墜落到地面上。

　　蝙蝠俠在心裡暗叫糟糕，發狂的氪星人已經咬住他的脖頸，連蝙蝠制服的特殊布料都無法抗衡他的利齒，除此之外氪星人撕開遮擋他臀部的布料，布魯斯只感覺到自己的臀部接觸到冰冷的空氣，下一秒，兇獸就挺著猙獰的陰莖，硬生生叩開他的後穴，將他填滿。

　　布魯斯發出帶著一絲痛苦的悶哼，「唔。」

　　他們還在高空中、在雲端上，濕潤的水氣包裹著他們，這大概是布魯斯唯一感到慶幸的事了，在這樣的大晴天還有一小片雲朵可以遮掩他們。否則在全世界的注目下，無論是被誰看見蝙蝠俠被發狂的超人強姦……他不願意接受被其他人看見和評論的羞辱。

　　即使布魯斯打算原諒氪星人在失去意識的期間強硬的和他性交，甚至原諒他這一次過分的作為——畢竟是蝙蝠俠挖出了死去的超人，又是在試圖催化氪星人恢復速度造成他失去理智發狂——但無論如何，他都不想也不願意被圍觀。

　　後穴受傷的疼痛和在空中四處沒有著力處都使布魯斯格外緊張，上升的腎上腺素促使他下半身堅硬如鐵，但連身的蝙蝠制服只破開了臀部的開口，他的性器還被束縛在布料中，十分不舒服。

　　「哈啊……嗚……」

　　在聲音都會被風壓隱沒的空中，布魯斯沒有在壓抑他的喘息或呻吟，他是疼痛的，同時已經習慣和凱-艾爾做愛的身體又給他帶來快感，身處高空極度集中的精神使他格外關注身體每一寸的變化。陰莖的頂端流出液體肯定沾濕了內褲，蝙蝠制服襠部肯定潮濕的一蹋糊塗。

　　布魯斯手指狠狠抓撓他赤裸雪白的後背，「輕一點……凱……」

　　凱-艾爾不想原諒調皮過頭的伴侶，他還在生氣，不過他樂意在他求饒之後，使他更加舒服。

　　氪星人熟悉伴侶的身體，他抓著對方的腰，性器每一次都撞在能帶給男人快樂的地方，他鬆開牙齒，改咬為舔，舌頭捲走血絲，帶著鐵腥味的血腥味讓兇獸更加滿足，他的伴侶連生死都在他的控制中，只要他稍稍動嘴，或稍偏一點就能咬斷他的喉嚨。

　　過度的刺激加上氪星人的撞擊使他顫抖，熾熱的慾望全身酥軟，布魯斯想，他應該保持理智，考慮要怎麼做才能讓凱-艾爾恢復平靜，至少不會因為發狂毀掉任何一個城市，他應該要擔心，但是過度的擔憂卻沒有澆熄熊熊燃燒的慾火，背叛自己的身體反應，催促他躍入情慾的深淵，他急促喘息，「不……哈啊……」

　　陽光透過雲層，均勻的灑落在凱-艾爾身上，超人的力量完全恢復，他抱著布魯斯肆意馳聘，布魯斯的身體又濕又軟，絲滑的甬道像吸吮一樣有節奏的縮放，每次抽出像被挽留，而每次深深插入則像是被鼓舞一樣。

　　——這個人只能是我的。

　　這是他的動物本能，他什麼記憶都沒有，話也說不清楚，思考單純過頭，連人都不算的時候，他清晰的知道他想要他的伴侶，帶著肥皂和彷彿浸染進皮膚的古龍水香氣，特別好聞的男人。他的伴侶對他不那麼友好，他起初有多焦急，在對方願意包容他的任何舉動，包含每天晚上做愛之後，他就漸漸的放鬆下來。

　　唯一的，只屬於他的人。

　　可是一旦離開地底，離開他們的巢穴，鋪天蓋地的資訊朝他擁來，在腦海中轉動的記憶碎片，還有不那麼安分且試圖傷害他的伴侶，凱-艾爾開始擔心。連古怪的小薄方塊偶而接收彩色的電磁光線閃過，伴侶操作小薄方塊回傳另一股電磁波與之交流，凱-艾爾都沒有擔心過。但離開巢穴後，太過廣闊的世界，他實在很難確信伴侶不會離他而去。

　　我有什麼特殊的地方，可以吸引我的伴侶？我又是誰？

　　他沒有辦法馬上想起一切，只有模糊的記憶催促他，催促他用語言來挽留他的伴侶。　　

　　「B……布魯斯……」

　　凱-艾爾第一次清楚的喊出布魯斯的名字，一瞬間的詫異，他連忙打起精神，一邊喘息一邊問道：「……凱？你還好嗎？」

　　「布魯斯……布魯斯布魯斯布魯斯……布魯西……」氪星人一連串地喊他，配合衝刺的節奏，最後一次親暱的呼喊脫口而出。

　　「啊啊……」

　　被親暱的呼喊拉近他們的距離，原本在高空的恐懼和害怕消失了，許許多多的顧慮被這一聲聲呼喊打斷，凱-艾爾不再發狂讓他放下擔憂，至少他不會像初降臨的薩德將軍傷害地球。等到他放鬆下來的那瞬間，布魯斯才知道過於緊張對他不是沒有影響，因為快感更強烈的反撲，就像堤防被沖毀，慾望如同大浪襲來。

　　氪星人強硬地揭下蝙蝠頭罩，舔吮他的耳朵，而後宣布說：「B，你是我的。」

　　「啊啊……那就聽話……回到地面去……」布魯斯被舔得渾身發軟，他啞著嗓子回應。

　　「不。」他堅定地拒絕。

　　至少做完這一次再說，他的頭還在發痛，一幕一幕閃過的記憶讓他煩躁，他不想放開布魯斯，抱著伴侶讓他安心。

　　布魯斯緋紅汗濕的臉頰閃過一絲不悅，他不希望布魯斯生氣，卻不曉得該怎麼討好他才好。

　　他的伴侶如此迷人，追逐他的人一定很多，這世界上和他的伴侶一樣的生物又太多了，他不曉得要怎麼做才能勝過其他人。但他可以給他帶來快樂，性事的愉悅。

　　他們在空中，這世上沒有其他人碰觸得到他們，就像他的伴侶不會飛一樣，這世界的人類沒有生出翅膀，他相信其他人碰不著他們。

　　於是他不顧布魯斯兇狠的眼神，將他做暈過去。

 

§

　　

　　布魯斯在他寬闊的大床上醒來，他稍稍有些不適應蓬鬆柔軟的棉被和軟硬適中的床墊。

　　管家第一時間發現睜開了眼睛。「少爺。」

　　「我……他在哪？」

　　「肯特先生已經走了。」

　　「肯特。」布魯斯眉頭微不可查的一皺，而後漠然說：「我知道了。」

　　「吃早餐嗎？鑑於您連續吃了好幾天乾糧餅乾，我想熱呼呼的果漿鬆餅搭配鮮奶油是不錯的選擇，甜食還有緩解情緒的功用。」

　　「你決定就好。」

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這一段同人本內容會在精修，關於記者發言和老爺發言，能修到什麼程度到時候再說QQ

　　超人恢復原樣，這是最好的情況。

　　他和管家冷靜的修復的蝙蝠洞，先補修外牆，管家一聲不吭收走所有沾滿不明液體的織品、枕頭，但他懶得關心管家會怎麼處理它們，也不介意它們要怎麼想。

　　布魯斯·韋恩迅速的恢復原有的生活，蝙蝠俠也一樣。

　　高譚再度出現蝙蝠俠神秘莫測的黑影，但超人的傳說卻沒有馬上在大都會重新顯現蹤影。

　　至少表面上他非常平靜。

 

　　超人離開蝙蝠洞之後，大多在高空徘徊，飛得極快，沒有任何衛星能拍到他的活動軌跡。

　　他回過堪薩斯看母親，也確實去了大都會看看露易絲·蓮恩過得如何。他跟蹤露易絲一整天，看著她跑新聞，看她回星球日報和派瑞拍桌要版面，最後在接近午夜，看著她叫計程車回到公寓。他們一起同居的那間公寓，連擺設都維持得和過去沒有分毫差別。

　　他當然瞧見了露易絲手上的戒指，戴在無名指上小巧閃亮的鑽戒刺痛他眼睛。

　　克拉克·肯特應該立刻、馬上告訴露易絲他復活了，但他沒有。出於不知名的複雜心理，他靜靜的待在公寓窗外，盯著窗簾上的圓點發呆。

　　作為凱-艾爾的那一部分情緒融入他的記憶中，他還記得從長眠中甦醒的那一段時日，他和蝙蝠俠是怎麼在蝙蝠洞做了什麼，消磨了多少時間。他對於自己強迫硬是和布魯斯做愛的過程一清二楚。

　　無論布魯斯與他肌膚相親的觸覺，或布魯斯全身汗水淋漓、動情射出體液的麝香味，記憶都非常的清晰和新鮮，清清楚楚地在他眼前重現。布魯斯的肌膚比想像中的柔韌，觸感絲滑得彷彿能吸附他的手掌……

　　無論是超人或克拉克·肯特都應該立刻、馬上和蝙蝠俠道歉。他做了世上最最惡劣的舉動，罔顧對方意願，多次強姦對方。

　　但他心中有一股聲音在尖叫，告訴他這沒什麼好抱歉，既然他已經做了，繼續做下去也沒什麼。而且布魯斯並不是那麼排斥，不是嗎？他們身體契合，連做愛的節奏都那麼合拍……

　　不！克拉克·肯特！你怎麼能那麼想！

　　他沒有任何臉面，去面對露易絲或布魯斯之間的任何一個。他甚至不知道該怎麼面對母親，即使他萬分想要出現在瑪莎面前，告訴她她的兒子還活著。一想到當瑪莎問這段時間他在哪裡，做了什麼，他就不知道該怎麼回答。

　　身無分文，無處可去，他混進大都會的流浪者之中，離開高譚那天他還借用了布魯斯的衣服，因為尺碼不合緣故，他選擇了一套寬鬆的深色運動裝，稍微在衣服上拍點灰就不那麼明顯。

　　幾年前流浪的經驗讓他在這些無家可歸的人之中，輕鬆獲得友誼，新朋友願意帶他去打一份零工。

　　他白天時不時打零工，晚上不是去堪薩斯看瑪莎，就是去那間公寓外面看看露易絲。她們過得不錯，他將對兩人的擔憂放下許多，想回高譚看一看的想法越來越迫切，但真正要行動前他又退縮不前。

　　他恢復對大都會的關注，穿著普通沒有任何商標的黑衣黑褲，在人們呼救時救援，不只是大都會，整個世界都在他的關注範圍內。

　　就在超人以為誰都沒發現他的行蹤時，在高譚蝙蝠洞裡研究超人這個月飛行路線的蝙蝠俠，終於被管不住嘴的管家提問了。

　　「你不去聯繫他嗎？在正義聯盟即將成立之前和超人取得聯繫。」

　　「為什麼需要？」

　　「……正義聯盟不需要超人嗎？」

　　「是需要沒錯，不過現在還不是合適的時機。」

　　管家沉默片刻，嚥下那什麼時候才是適合的時機，還有你不是還在介意你和超人打了好幾砲的諷刺，拿著空了的餐盤離開蝙蝠洞。

　　畢竟最近少爺連假裝花花公子都不願意裝了，還是不要再刺激他吧。

 

　　隔天在路上做舉牌廣告臨時工的克拉克，正好經過電氣銷售店的門口，滿滿整牆的電視統一播放新聞。

　　「……在超人死後，在那一戰守衛地球的超級英雄蝙蝠俠和神力女超人，一起組建了一個集合所有超級英雄的組織，他們今日召開記者會，宣布將組織定名為——正義聯盟。其中高譚市的布魯斯·韋恩買下，今日韋恩企業股票立刻翻紅，漲勢恐怕要到一週後才會稍稍趨緩，華爾街解讀資助正義聯盟是韋恩集團的神來之筆，如今超級英雄在媒體上極高的曝光率，其中商業價值無可忽略。能爭取到正義聯盟首席投資者的身份，韋恩集團舵手功不可沒。」

　　正義聯盟？

　　他愣了愣，新聞畫面很快又再度重播了記者發佈會。

　　在新聞發佈會上，正義聯盟請了專業的公關，蝙蝠俠和神力女超人一左一右坐在負責發言的公關兩側。除了兩人以外，還有數位陌生的英雄坐在長桌邊。

　　蝙蝠俠坐得筆直，連高譚都很少看見黑暗騎士出現在白日，何況在鎂光燈之下。神力女超人早被記者挖出曾參與二戰的舊照片，姿容豔麗的雅馬遜女戰士備受關注，她的存在證明了神話，更掀起了一股研究神話的狂熱浪潮。

　　記者們正不斷的朝公關發出尖銳的提問。

　　「在超級英雄存在是否合乎美國公平民主精神、合乎法律的爭議還未討論出結果之前，超級英雄組成聯盟，是否有強勢逼迫民眾接受超級英雄存在的嫌疑？」

　　「正義聯盟成立是否能為超級英雄造成的破壞買單？」

　　「正義聯盟打算申請哪一種合法公會？超級英雄職業工會？或者是作為輔助超級英雄救援行動的基金會？」

　　「在缺少超人的情況下，正義聯盟能夠真正拯救這個世界嗎？」

　　「有人稱呼你們是世界上最偉大的超人類，你們真的認為能擔負起這份沉重的榮譽嗎？」

　　正義聯盟的公關回答了大部分的問題，其中較為刁鑽的部分也機制的化解，雖然媒體並不非常滿意他的回答，但所有人都不得不贊同這位公關應對得當。

　　在新聞發佈會最後，蝙蝠俠作了最後總結。

　　「人們需要提前思考。」蝙蝠俠經過特殊處理的聲音沙啞，「第一次，當薩德將軍襲擊地球時，有超人擋在前面。第二次，當雷克斯·路瑟濫用技術和權利，再度製造出一齣毀滅與混亂——第三次會在何時發生？足夠遙遠的未來，或是明天？」

　　在場的媒體，和看見這則新聞的人，都被這一個問題吸引了。

　　「我們為了更有效率解決危機而存在，僅此而已。」蝙蝠俠總結道。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　記者會結束後，沒有人成功追蹤到蝙蝠俠駕駛戰機的行蹤，布魯斯順利地回到蝙蝠洞。

　　黛安娜的形象給正義聯盟幫上了很大的忙，許多需要正義聯盟出席的談話節目，目前大多由她出席。在一群打扮特異，大多還都掩蓋面容的人之間，黛安娜是目前正義聯盟唯一能拿出手的門面。

　　距離天黑夜巡高譚市還有一段時間，他沒有用來補眠，在整理高譚這一日的資料同時，打開實時監視，觀看超人目前的狀況。

　　布魯斯很詫異超人會選擇潛伏到黑暗之中，而不是自行公開亮相。雖然他沒有阻止超人亮相，但是布魯斯不認為現在是超人歸來的時機。即使超人名聲更旺，讓他擔起正義聯盟對外形象和發言人更合適。

　　除此之外，他竟然沒有和露易絲或他的母親瑪莎接觸。這太奇怪了。

　　觀察超人的行動，蝙蝠俠暫時得出超人現在狀況不如以往的結論。他決定調高超人的危險等級，並且做更詳細的一份計畫，預防超人在未來某一日失去控制。　　

　　忙碌。

　　不停地思考，將蒐集來超人過去所有的資料剖析，直到「超人」成為檔案上僅僅作為目標的普通名詞，不具任何意義，看見它也不會有額外聯想……

　　蝙蝠洞整潔清爽，運轉的空調在本該讓人氣悶的地下室，填進了清冽涼爽的空氣。

　　分析大量的資料消耗布魯斯的精神，他決定沖一壺咖啡提提神。將咖啡豆放入磨豆機，磨出適量的咖啡豆，而後手沖了一壺帶莓果香氣微酸的耶加雪菲。頂級的莊園咖啡，在聞到香氣的時候就能讓人精神一振。

　　他的蝙蝠洞重建後和過去幾乎沒什麼差別，除了許多隱藏的硬體設備藉這次機會升級，所有的擺設幾乎和過去一模一樣——這都要歸功於管家——偶而會產生錯覺，他沒有將死去的超人帶回來，也沒有買回昂貴的儀器為超人檢測，超人在蝙蝠洞發狂從未發生過……這只是自欺欺人。

　　發生的事已成歷史，不會改變，蝙蝠俠不會浪費時間為過去煩惱。

　　蝙蝠俠需要為了「正義」而預備一切。

　　「哦！難得你親自動手沖了咖啡，我以為你喝咖啡都靠聲控呢。」管家來到地下室，端著一盤三明治，「晚餐。」

　　「謝謝。」布魯斯接過餐盤。

　　「雖然你今天沒說『阿福，我要一壺藍山』或者『給我一壺曼特寧』，值得嘉獎。既然如此，我還想提醒您，我不是掃地機器人，而我的菜單也不只單調的三明治，您需要多吃一點營養的食物，或享受社交生活，去邀請一位淑女享用燭光晚餐，直到她願意跟您結婚，並且誕生下韋恩家的繼承人。當然我大抵是沒辦法見到這一天的到來。」

　　「……我以為你不會再跟我提這件事。」

　　尤其在管家對他和超人「幹」了什麼心知肚明之後，他以為管家會對他歉疚好一陣子，並且不會再對他的私生活發表任何評論。

　　管家挑眉問：「因為您決定和肯特少爺到拉斯維加斯結婚了？」

　　「阿福。」他抬眼直視他，目光銳利的可怕。

　　管家退而求其次，提起曾經擔任羅賓，現在代號夜翼，大名理查德·格雷森，暱稱迪克的養子。「好吧，至少你還有理查德少爺可以依靠，即使他作為警察的收入微薄，只要韋恩集團沒有倒閉，你也不需要他出錢養老。只要我跟他說一聲，我想理查德少爺很願意時常來看看未來得一個人孤獨終老的少爺您。」

　　「迪克不需要知道太多。」

　　「放心，我也不知道該怎麼和他說這些事。」

§

　　　

　　手銬陷入手腕的皮肉中，蝙蝠俠大力扯了幾下試圖擺脫手銬，卻只發出鏗鏘金屬撞擊的聲音。

　　左右兩側掛著幾個軍方的人，聽他們咒罵的語言和口音，至少有美、英、法、德四國的人，布魯斯轉頭能勉強看見左右兩側的人軍服肩上繡的軍銜，一個大校、一個上將，層級並不低。但他沒有試圖和他們交流，比起去期待其他人能幫上忙，還不如先想辦法擺脫目前的狀態。還好他在袖中藏了一隻細鐵絲，幸運的話，他可以靠細鐵絲解開手銬……

　　他對自己行蹤暴露，失敗被抓並不是太過意外。只是超人的軍隊和為他護航的人比預期的還要多上許多，沒想到崇尚「以牙還牙，以眼還眼」的獨裁正義，竟然意外獲得眾多支持。即使有足夠多的哲人和法學家論證了廢除死刑的必要性，人類是否有權力結束他人的生命？

　　蝙蝠俠以為即使他有一天踏過自己訂下「絕不結束他人性命」的界線，超人都會永遠稟持他的正義。他還記得克拉克·肯特曾經親口質疑蝙蝠俠手段太過殘暴。

　　他是怎麼說的？

　　高譚市民的自由被踐踏，人們活在恐懼中，他自認能凌駕於法律之上……

　　布魯斯疲倦得不願回想，他質疑氪星人能夠毀滅世界，比起蝙蝠俠超人需要忌憚的言論，那彷彿像是預言，預言超人不能真正代表正義。

　　布魯斯很清楚，從他成為蝙蝠俠那一天他就清楚，義警只不過是鮮花與掌聲的褒獎，本質上超級英雄都是罪犯，他們竟然還以正義為名大搖大擺的成立大型犯罪組織。布魯斯有點想不起來，那時候為何願意組建正義聯盟，為了監視？為了更加團結？超人過高的凝聚力，造成再他失去控制、失去正義理念之後，沒有人能夠也沒有人願意阻止他。一切災難就這麼發生了。　　

　　是我的錯，布魯斯吞下苦澀想。

　　若不是他將超人從長眠中喚醒，世界不會遭受到這樣的傷害。

　　凱-艾爾錯了，獨斷的死刑和獨裁的正義總有一天會教他嚐到苦果，但沒有人確定等到超人醒悟的那一天會不會是人類的末日。凱-艾爾必須認知到他做了錯誤的選擇。如果凱-艾爾還不知道他做錯什麼，那蝙蝠俠會告訴他。

　　布魯斯早有覺悟，他願意用生命來驗證「正義」真正的形狀。

　　沙漠悶熱且高溫，為了防止風沙，布魯斯全身被布料緊緊包覆，汗流個不停。

　　即使這是在沙漠下的地牢，熱度也沒有減低太多。奔跑、潛行和打鬥都沒有讓布魯斯熱得煩躁，可被綁在原地動彈不得，熱浪逼得額上汗水直直滴落，他不得不眨一眨眼睛，免得睫毛上的汗珠真正流進眼睛裡。

　　藏得太深了。

　　布魯斯很懊惱，指尖仍拼命地去搆藏在袖口的長鐵絲。他還必須避開看守，抱著槍守在地牢通道的超人軍隊顯得威嚇力十足，好不容易將將鐵絲收到手心，他才要用鐵絲撬開手銬鎖……超人出現了。

　　超人降臨的那一瞬間，塵土飛揚。　　

　　蝙蝠俠抿緊嘴唇，操縱鐵絲撥弄鎖孔，發出細微的喀嚓聲。他很肯定超人已經聽見聲響，但他沒有放棄動作，只是加快速度開鎖。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

　　人間之神。報紙與人們曾經這麼稱呼超人，將他視為救世之主，即使布魯斯對連救隻貓咪也會被報紙大肆報導的媒體寵兒不以為然……但此時超人的一舉一動，他行走的方式乃至他漠然的神色，都顯得他與神的形象更靠近，高不可攀。更符合神的形象。

　　凱-艾爾步伐堅定，紅披風在身後隨著風擺動，陰影覆蓋他半張臉孔，原本代表光明正義的形象再也不見。

　　布魯斯喊他，「超人。」

　　他一絲動搖都沒有，熱視線灼熱又冷酷地掃過他人，結束他們的生命。

　　布魯斯被他激怒，他大力搖晃鐐銬，連開鎖都顧不得了。

　　「停手！凱-艾爾，你必需停手！」

　　超人不為所動，殺死除他之外的所有囚犯，才走到蝙蝠俠面前，一把扯掉他的面罩。

　　「是你。」他話語輕柔，在這種情況顯得詭譎。

　　氪星人撫上他的胸口，猶豫片刻，拿不定主意是否要立刻奪走他的性命。

　　死亡並不讓人害怕，布魯斯在死亡的威脅下冷靜許多。即使付出性命，他也要讓超人結束殘暴的正義。他忍下憤怒，沉著臉勸說：「現在停手還來得及。」

　　「……她就是我的世界，而你卻把她奪走了。」

　　利刃般的話語，直接擊中布魯斯的心臟。露易絲·蓮恩被高譚的罪犯害死，蝙蝠俠難辭罪咎。

　　布魯斯垂下頭，低聲說：「我很遺憾。那是一個意外，沒有人希望糟糕的事發生，我知道那是糟糕的一天——」

　　「你不知道！你什麼都不知道！」他憤怒地咆哮，抓著他的衣領質問他，「你還想找氪石？你想要再次殺死我？」

　　布魯斯抬眼，直視他說：「如果殺死你會是停止你的唯一手段，我會做。」

　　他總是實話實說，連軟話都不願意說，直接得讓人厭恨。

　　凱-艾爾雙目發紅，熱視線隨時都要射出，死亡隨時就要到來，但他只覺得肩膀一輕，不可思議的坦然，緩緩閉上雙眼。

　　「你可以殺了我，但不代表你是對的。」

　　氪星人的手再次壓在他的胸口，只要一用力就能夠捅穿他的心口。

　　凱-艾爾靠在布魯斯的耳邊說：「有時真想殺了你。」

　　刷拉。

　　超人猛一用力，撕掉他身上的布料，悶在衣服下的身體終於能透氣，他不覺得爽快，他繃緊背脊，用難以置信的眼神瞪著他看。

　　「你們先退下。」他揮退守在周圍的衛隊，整個空間只讓下他們兩人，「你想問我……你在做什麼？我要給你讓你難以忘記的懲罰。」

　　「我不覺得上床會是什麼羞辱。」布魯斯很冷靜。

　　彷彿神一般的男人惡劣一笑，「錯了，這是強姦。你以為我真的對你有興趣嗎？」

　　語落，凱撕開他沾染塵土的長褲，因為極致怒火而引起的性慾，他直接挺著勃發的兇器，從布魯斯後方，挺腰對準臀瓣的穴口，直直捅到最深。

　　布魯斯喉嚨發出悶哼。

　　「我記得你很喜歡和我做愛……你很享受被操……」

　　享受個鬼。

　　「Fuck.」布魯斯簡潔地回敬他。

　　超人不以為杵，他繼續說：「沒錯，就是幹你……」

　　「無恥。」

　　布魯斯雙手被縛，連推拒氪星人都做不到，只能僵硬得隨著他的節奏擺盪，他希望折磨能快速結束，但他清楚那是奢望。

　　深植在自己體內的熱源如烙鐵給予的傷害，布魯斯感到深切痛楚，他還分不清那是生理或心理的疼痛，就在凱強悍的攻勢下，回憶起他們曾經在身體交纏，一起享受過的濃烈情慾。布魯斯不由得怨恨起自己良好的記憶力。

　　超人是那麼熟悉他的身體，交合的韻律合拍，性器進出的角度正好能夠撞擊到體內最敏感的一點，他雙腿發軟，眉頭深鎖，全力抵抗快感。

　　「哼嗯……」

　　他以為超人不會做出這種卑劣之舉，但他錯了。凱-艾爾全然喪失理智，他聽不進任何違反他意願的話語，一往無回的走上錯誤的道路。

　　於是布魯斯放開顧忌，薄唇吐露嘲諷挑釁的話語。

　　「你這個個性軟弱的傢伙，也只有陰莖夠硬了……呃……嗯啊啊……」

　　凱猛然抽出又狠狠撞進深處，他溫柔繾綣地嗔怪他說：「你最好不要惹我生氣，布魯斯。你知道我不高興失去理智，會發生什麼事。」

　　只此一句，布魯斯就失去所有與他對抗的衝動。

　　簡直像最糟糕的噩夢，他有過很多糟糕的日子，當他的父母在他眼前被槍殺……當他失去傑森，他的羅賓……

　　超人變得不再像是超人。

　　絕望、恐懼、歇斯底里，潘朵拉寶盒裡的惡再次被散播，披著正義的表皮偽裝，毫無希望的世界，他還能做什麼？他不知道。

　　以羞辱的名義，超人將他拽進生理的歡愉中，明明是懲罰，明明能夠感覺痛楚，他卻感覺到將要融化的快感。這足以讓他產生罪惡感。

　　凱-艾爾原本經過職業訓練，口齒清晰還參雜咄咄逼人的記者腔調，嗓音圓滑地挑逗說：「你裡面真緊，還不快點放開它……還是你以為可以靠著含著他不放，威脅我放你一馬……」

　　「……我沒有。」

　　「騙人，蝙蝠俠怎麼可以說謊。」

　　超人從後面環抱著他，強硬地提抱他的大腿，讓他只能靠單腳站立，隨著超人激烈的頂弄，他重心不穩，身體搖搖晃晃。

　　超人笑著說：「沒關係，我可以幫你放鬆，你現在不就張開，讓我插得更深了嗎？」

　　布魯斯嘴硬，「你終於插進來了？我剛才什麼都沒感覺到。」

　　超人笑容幅度更大了，他品嚐甜品般舔吮他的耳垂。

　　「沒感覺？你確定不是你太鬆了？」

　　大概覺得自己剛才先嫌太緊又嫌太鬆太善變，凱不再多話，大開大闔地擺動腰胯。

　　布魯斯也沒回嘴，強迫自己不發出任何使自己羞慚的呻吟，這太難了，甬道被摩擦的搔癢感，讓他難耐地扭動身體，他蒼白的唇偶爾還是會漏出一兩聲性感的聲音。

　　他恬不知恥地誇讚說：「好舒服。裡面很溫暖……又柔軟又濕……」

　　在言語奇妙侵入他的耳膜，布魯斯意識到氪星人的肉刃在他身體裡肆虐，他聽見四周有粗喘聲，半响才發現那是他自己發出來的喘息。

　　「哈啊……混蛋……」

　　就在布魯斯罵完，決定等他厭倦這場性事，超人放開他的大腿，伸手轉而扼住他半勃起的分身。

　　超人裝模作樣，假裝不可思議地問：「你怎麼能被插到有感覺？」

　　他又不是性冷感，怎麼會沒感覺。布魯斯一聲不吭。

　　「顏色很漂亮嘛。」凱誇獎說，指尖撥弄頂端的小孔，隨性地玩弄，故作為難地說：「好像越來越硬了，這可不行，得把你弄軟。」

　　「給我住手。」

　　「你說用力捏疼你有沒有用？」

　　「混蛋！你到底想怎樣！」

　　有完沒完，這傢伙到底想怎麼樣。

　　「還是把你做廢了比較實際？讓你以後只靠後面就可以高潮……」他放開他的性器，指尖劃過囊袋、會陰，最後停在已經插了巨物的穴口，「再加一隻手指怎麼樣？」

　　他的食指繞著穴口劃了半圓，布魯斯渾身寒毛豎起，就怕手指真正塞進繃得沒有一絲皺摺的穴口。

　　但他不願意求饒，最後乾巴巴地說：「……隨便你。」

　　「沒意思。」他意興闌珊地收回手，握住他的腰，「算了，反正我自己就可以把你幹到哭。」

　　超乎常人的體力，頻繁快速的頂弄，每當要高潮就被捏住要害，強迫他不准射精。

　　「呼嗯……慢下來，啊啊⋯⋯」

　　歡愉與苦悶早就讓布魯斯忘記最初毫無潤滑的疼痛，眼角沁出的淚水和汗水交織。

　　當對方終於大發慈悲，將精液大股大股的灌注到他的體內，他終於能夠解放，抽搐著射出白濁的液體。

 

§

　　從夢中驚醒，布魯斯表情戒備，臉頰因殘存的情慾而緋紅。

　　他猛然坐起身，床發出吱嘎聲響，冷氣吹得他全身涼爽，原來他睡在蝙蝠洞簡便的床上……是夢嗎？他怔怔地想。

　　這個夢境似曾相似，在克拉克·肯特死去前，他就曾經做過類似的夢。

　　沙漠，他原先想購買的氪石只是超人軍設下的陷阱，鋪天蓋地的外星生物在天上飛。來自於星星，來自於天空的男人帶來難以詳述的災難。

　　夢境難道是一個徵兆？用以證明露易絲·蓮恩小姐對超人的重要性無人可以比擬？布魯斯找到他近期忙碌的目標，將蓮恩小姐也列入重要的觀察對象名單，他下床開始工作，喝完杯子裡殘餘的冷咖啡，又再度一頭埋進資料堆中。

 

　　遠在大都會的克拉克根本不知道布魯斯夢見什麼，內心產生了什麼樣的念頭和變化。

　　他最近都在觀察正義聯盟的行動，一般大家還是在各自的城市工作，畢竟每個英雄城市裡的罪犯不會因為正義聯盟成立就立刻消失。

　　而大都會因為意義非凡——超人至今還被世人緬懷，他衣冠塚的紀念公園每天都能吸引上萬遊客，和為了證實自己來紀念公園鬧事的罪犯——正義聯盟派人輪流監管這座城市，克拉克不需要穿著黑衣黑褲去維護城市安寧，一下子清閒讓他很不習慣。

　　克拉克什麼都不必做，這迫使他不得不面對擱置已久的問題。

　　——在我數次強迫與對方性交後，到底該拿布魯斯·韋恩怎麼辦。

　　這一個命題難解，因為與此同時，他還得面對他是否要和露易絲說他已復活。露易絲手上戴著戒指，她已經答應他的求婚，但克拉克意外自己並不像過去曾想像的欣喜若狂。

　　他對露易絲的喜歡還沒有退去，但因為他和蝙蝠俠發展出近似砲友的關係，讓他沒辦法裝作什麼都沒有發生，逕自和露易絲結婚。他完全沒辦法想像，他能夠若無其事的和露易絲生活嗎？

　　所以他必須去高譚一趟，去和布魯斯把事情攤開，闡明一切。

　　說起來容易，做起來難。

　　更何況克拉克還沒想好該怎麼說怎麼做，總不能貿然跑到布魯斯面前說：「我上了你，請問我該怎麼負責」吧，這太尷尬了。

　　所以他偷偷摸摸前往高譚，跟在蝙蝠俠身後夜巡了好幾天。

 

　　超人的行為，無論是蝙蝠俠本人，或者管家阿福都看見了。

　　管家問：「肯特先生知道你一定會知道他的行蹤嗎？」

　　「我不確定，但是如果他的邏輯思維能力沒有問題的話，他應該知道我清楚他的行蹤。」

　　「少爺，您這樣說話實在太難相處了。肯特先生來高譚肯定只有一個目的，他想找你聊一聊前一段時間發生的事情，我想你會想和他談。」

　　布魯斯反問：「所以我就該主動去找他？」

　　「按照您對他成堆的研究資料，我想肯特先生沒有那麼多耐心潛伏追蹤你。但是你沒辦法保證這段時間有多長，難道你不擔心會耽誤什麼事嗎？」

　　他滿臉不以為然。「等我需要超人出現的時候，再去找他就行了。」

　　「正義聯盟已經讓你連續一個月沒睡好了，布魯斯少爺，如果你不想英年早逝……喔我忘了你已經超過英年早逝的年齡了。抱歉。」管家假惺惺地道歉，才又繼續說：「如果你不想因為過勞猝死，那你就應該和他好好談一談，至少他能分攤許多正義聯盟的工作。」

　　「現在的正義聯盟還不需要超人。」

　　布魯斯頭也不回，埋頭處理一大堆正義聯盟的庶務，電腦螢幕上全是全世界各地的消息，到處都需要幫助，有許多求助信息甚至大剌剌地寫著「如果超人還活著就好。」這些消息透過韋恩衛星，秘密轉接到蝙蝠洞。

　　管家將螢幕上所有的訊息瞧得一清二楚，他瞥了布魯斯的背影，而後總結說：「……所以說，少爺您真難相處。」

 

TBC

布魯斯大傲嬌。

#在老爺的潛意識裡，到底把超人看成什麼大變態了www


	12. Chapter 12

第五章

 

　　已經是老熟人了。

　　毒藤女大肆催長植物，不過半天而已，那一塊荒草叢生的公有土地已經變成了熱帶森林。

　　「毒藤女，你必須立即停止。」蝙蝠俠並沒有隱於陰影之中，他大方站在熱帶叢林的入口，因為他知道凡是有職務的地方，毒藤女便無所不知，他刻意隱藏身形其實沒有太大意義。

　　「真是稀客。」坐在大朵變異又鮮豔的百合花心，花朵載著毒藤女朝蝙蝠俠逼近，她居高臨下，態度傲慢地說：「高譚的王竟然蒞臨了我的新領地，你要和我爭奪領土嗎？不過⋯⋯可沒這麼容易，我的孩子們比過去健壯多了，枯草劑可沒那麼容易打發他們！」

　　「這是公有領地，毒藤女，而且你殺死太多無辜的生命，你必須接受法律的制裁。」

　　其實他並不贊成高譚市長與市議會大力推動的都市計畫案，但市府執意要把那片生意盎然的綠地進行開發，因為布魯斯·韋恩高調表示反對這項政策，最後政府轉而將開發案交給了韋恩集團的老對手。黑道與政要介入，藉機獲取暴利⋯⋯他完全可以想像十年後，二十年後那一塊地會因為充斥爛尾樓，再度變成被黑道、遊民和下九流份子佔領的廢棄城區。

　　毒藤女慵懶地打了哈欠，「制裁？關回阿卡漢精神病院去？你該把高譚市長關進去，他想著發財夢想瘋了。」

　　這時候，耳機那頭在蝙蝠洞裡待命的管家說：「熱氣球已經到位，三秒後施放枯草劑，請戴妥你的防毒面具，少爺。」

　　蝙蝠俠準備的枯草劑已經到位，但他沒有離開，連射火焰彈吸引毒藤女的注意力，就在狂怒的毒藤女揮手釋放植物毒素時，枯草劑也從天傾瀉而下，瞬間煙霧瀰漫。

　　植物枯了大半，毒藤女尖叫：「你竟然敢！」　　

　　毒藤女沒有說謊，她確實培養出不怕枯草劑的新品種，但其餘普通的雜草小樹在高濃度的枯草劑攻擊下遭了殃。

　　她汲取新品種植物的孢子，那是一種蕨類，孢子呈現螢光粉色，在空中悠悠地飄浮，如一條艷粉的光帶卷向蝙蝠俠！

　　躲在遠處的超人握緊拳，安慰自己蝙蝠俠已經戴上防毒面具，這類的孢子不會對他有任何威脅⋯⋯

　　下一秒就看見蝙蝠俠步伐凌亂，隨時要跌倒，而毒藤女操縱著藤蔓捲向他。

　　「蝙蝠俠！」超人忍不住以熱視線切斷藤蔓，倏地掠過枯草，低低的飛到蝙蝠俠身邊，打橫抱起男人，「你還好嗎？中毒了嗎？這些孢子。」

　　中毒的男人醞釀片刻，虛弱地說：「⋯⋯滾。」

　　超人決定無視他的發言，安慰他說：「我馬上帶你回去，你能自己配解毒劑吧？身上有萬用的解毒劑可以先緩解一點嗎？」

　　「⋯⋯」

　　「東西放在萬能腰帶裡吧。」超人換了一個姿勢摟著他，摸開腰帶的口袋，但他笨手笨腳，口袋裡的東西撒了一地，他才找到疑似藥劑的小試管。

　　熱。布魯斯全身燥熱，他隱藏在面罩下的臉龐通紅，連隱藏在蝙蝠裝束底下的皮膚也敏感到發痛，感覺皮膚被繃到最緊，任何輕微的碰觸都被無限放大。

　　布魯斯勉強提振精神，掃過超人手上的試管，選出他需要的解毒劑。

　　「第二隻，那隻淺藍色的給我。」

　　超人細心地拆開瓶蓋，將試管遞到他的嘴邊，喂他喝下，笨拙的動作導致部分藥水從嘴角漏出了一些。

　　喂完藥超人安心多了，他熱心問：「需要我幫忙嗎？把毒藤女抓回去。」

　　「不需要。」他斷然否決。

　　蝙蝠俠甩開他的手，站直身體，超人看他還想勉強戰鬥，決定無視他的意願，動手拖著蝙蝠俠放到稍遠安全的地方。

　　蝙蝠俠怒喊：「你幹什麼！凱-艾爾！」

　　「你看起來臉色還是很糟，我得快點送你回去。」

　　超人在被罵之前迅速溜回原地，以熱視線截斷了變異百合的莖幹，毒藤女冷不防從高處墜落，她立刻催長蓬鬆的草葉接住自己。

　　比起突然墜落，毒藤女對超人的存在更詫異。　　

　　「超人！你怎麼可能還活著？」

　　「因為我不小心活了，至於怎麼活了這實在有點難解釋，實在很抱歉。女士，我得先將你抓起來。」超人閃過隨著破空聲襲來的藤蔓，一下子制服毒藤女，用蝙蝠俠身上摸來的繩索將她的手反綁到身後，帶著她到蝙蝠俠面前問：「送到阿卡漢的門口怎麼樣？」

　　他不怕沒有參雜氪石粉末的毒素，不過擔心毒藤女還有能力使用精神毒素毒害蝙蝠俠，超人順手敲暈她。

　　蝙蝠俠吐出一團白霧，他熱得暈眩，想自己沒力氣將毒藤女送到阿卡漢，這時候超人也不適合出現，猶豫半响他對超人說：「⋯⋯到韋恩集團的地下室，有密封的實驗間。」

　　「我還是先送你回去吧，你的臉色很差。」

　　蝙蝠俠沒回答。

　　超人知道他的固執，只好先將毒藤女安置好，再用最快的方式將蝙蝠俠送回蝙蝠洞。

　　管家阿福已經等在裡面，一言不發，提取布魯斯身上的毒素，送進機器裡分析。超人替蝙蝠俠脫下面罩，男人因為從內而外的發熱，難耐地扭動。

　　「他很不舒服。」超人擔憂地對管家說。

　　「是的，按目前分析的結果這項毒素並不致命⋯⋯」

　　躺在床上的布魯斯已經隱隱能夠確認身上毒素的性質，有催情效果的蕨類孢子⋯⋯布魯斯閉上眼睛，忍耐半响就對超人說：「你可以先離開了。」

　　「我等你好了再離開。」

　　「滾。」

　　超人堅定地站在那裡不說話，用行動表達他不想走的意願。

　　布魯斯也不說話，蝙蝠洞就只剩下管家忙碌的細微響聲。

　　滴滴。

　　儀器發出聲響，管家看著分析結果，皺了皺眉頭，隨後表情古怪地宣布說：「結果出來了。」

　　超人問：「解藥配出來了嗎？」

　　「不，還沒有，有一項材料蝙蝠洞沒有。」

　　「我可以馬上去找！」他可以立刻出發繞到地球的另一端，為了蝙蝠俠帶回解藥。

　　「少爺，我覺得比起機器分析，還未驗證過的解藥，另一樣解法更妥當。」

　　「我不想——」

　　超人迫不及待地問：「是什麼方法？」

　　「少爺，我先離開了。」

　　「等等，你怎麼能離開？」

　　「少爺會告訴您的，肯特先生。」管家微微一笑，用最快的速度撤離蝙蝠洞。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

　　超人手足無措地站在那兒，呆了半响，不知道該怎麼辦才好。

　　「你需要我怎麼做？」

　　蠢貨。

　　看了就生氣，布魯斯勉強自己坐直了，啞著嗓子問：「你一直跟著我做什麼？」

　　克拉克根本沒想好要怎麼辦，他只確定他不能放著布魯斯不管，來告白又有點彆扭，貿然說要負責肯定會被氪石打臉，怎麼做都不太對勁。

　　「⋯⋯我還沒想好要怎麼⋯⋯呃，我嘴笨不會說。」

　　布魯斯一眼就看出他臉上帶著困擾，如果可以，他也不願意向克拉克求助。

　　「你會討厭跟我上床嗎？」布魯斯打定主意，若對方回答不喜歡，不管怎麼樣都自己熬過了就是。

　　他急切地回答說：「當然不！我一點也不討厭，真的！」

　　擔心布魯斯認為他回答敷衍，克拉克更握住男人的手，一激動太過用力的握法馬上讓他的手腕紅了一圈。

　　雖然克拉克確實表達他不介意，可是布魯斯問完之後後悔，他不應該問的，就算問也不應該用這種語氣、這種態度，顯得太刻意失卻平常心。以前他從來沒有這樣問過床伴。

　　檢討完心態，布魯斯爽快地說：「那現在我們就來做吧。」

　　「做、做什麼？」克拉克驚呆了。

　　「做愛、滾床單、上床，哪一種說法都可以。」布魯斯不耐煩地解釋，皺著眉頭問：「你不行嗎？要我上你嗎？」

　　克拉克太陽穴抽搐一下，他沒想過對方的態度會這麼挑釁。

　　「但你的身體？」

　　「做完就沒事了。」

　　布魯斯自己脫掉身上礙事的衣服，蝙蝠裝非常緊身，穿脫都沒那麼方便，他先扯下手套，沉重帶刃的手套落地發出沉悶的聲響。

　　「⋯⋯讓我幫你脫。」

　　音量雖然小聲，但布魯斯也聽清楚克拉克說的話了。他停下來，雙手敞開示意克拉克來給他脫衣服。

　　作為超人，明明有能力用一秒不到的時間將他剝個精光，但他卻只用普通人的速度，還有些笨手笨腳的解開蝙蝠俠的披風，黑色布料落在地上，再來是連身制服，他找到開口在後背的隱形拉鍊，食指和姆指拉著拉鍊頭，順著他背脊肌肉的弧度唰地拉下拉鍊，超人的手不小心碰到豐滿的臀部，克拉克忍不住回想它摸起來的手感。

　　克拉克說：「先站起來一下。」

　　布魯斯站直了，克拉克幫他脫下來，最後讓制服落在腳踝上，露出纖白勻稱，充滿力與美的腿。眼前純黑子彈內褲鼓囊囊的一包，勾勒出性器的形狀，克拉克吞了吞口水，喉嚨有點乾。

　　毒完全發作，布魯斯以可怕的意志力，避免自己難看的貼到超人身上扭動，他的自尊不許自己哭求克拉克快點上他。

　　他坐回床上，腳踏在克拉克的肩膀上，惡劣地催促說：「你到底在發什麼呆？給我動作快一點！」

　　「啊⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯」

　　克拉克輕輕拿下他的腳，用一秒手忙腳亂脫掉自己身上的衣服，將布魯斯壓倒在床上。

　　一下動作太慢，一下動作又太快。布魯斯被推倒在床上嚇了一跳，不過表情很從容，甚至勾起屬於花花公子布魯西寶貝兒的迷人笑容。

　　克拉克被笑容勾得心跳加速，他第一次清醒著和布魯斯做愛，羞澀地低頭親他，只親在唇角上。男人勾著克拉克的肩膀，反客為主給他一個激烈交纏的舌吻。

　　口舌交纏的親暱一下子打消克拉克的猶疑和尷尬，他動作一下子熟稔許多，熟門熟路地在他的身上探索，溫柔地輕撫被毒藥折磨的男人。

　　過去如同毫無理智的野獸時，偏好嗜咬也改成舔吮，火熱的舌頭舔舐堅硬凸起的乳頭。

　　「嗯啊⋯⋯」

　　他從沒想過胸口也會這麼敏感。

　　明明只是裝飾大於實際用途的器官，不像女人為了哺乳特別發育且敏感，在毒孢子的刺激下，被放大數倍的感官，微小的刺激變得難以忍耐，促使布魯斯扭動身體想躲開，克拉克因此備受鼓舞，他更加殷勤地舔吸。

　　「給我鬆口⋯⋯呼嗯⋯⋯你是狗嗎！」男人惱羞成怒。

　　被罵得小委屈，克拉克小聲解釋：「我覺得你喜歡。」

　　這時候無論回答喜歡或不喜歡都不太對勁，布魯斯只好以吻回報，意圖用磨練高超的吻技把蠢超人吻暈，然而他失算了。超人吻得激動，不像普通人類那麼需要氧氣的肺發揮良好的功用，反將布魯斯吻得缺氧，氤氳的眼水汪汪的。

　　克拉克繼續往下，舌尖描繪肌膚上深深淺淺的傷痕和肌肉的形狀，記憶中布魯斯身上特別敏感的點，刻意輕輕啃咬照顧了一番，帶著一點點疼痛卻強烈洶湧的快感。

　　「布魯斯⋯⋯布魯斯⋯⋯」克拉克忍不住邊吻邊喊。

　　布魯斯嫌他吵，但他只要一張嘴甜膩的呻吟就不受控制的溢出。怎麼會這樣？太丟臉了，他用手臂遮住了眼睛。

　　克拉克也在問自己，到底是怎麼一回事？意志是自由且清醒的，但他仍然瘋狂的想要他，想要佔有他。是失去理智殘存的記憶在影響他吧，但他一點也不討厭這種影響。

　　眼睜睜看著布魯斯對他的吻，他的碰觸產生的反應，克拉克忍不住沉迷其中。畢竟「男性是用下半身思考的動物」這句話雖然誇張，也有幾分可信度，克拉克因為布魯斯展現出來驚人性感而勃發的性慾，使自己將最後剩下的一絲顧忌也拋到腦後。　

　　「嗯啊⋯⋯」

　　要融化了，變得和含在嘴裡的巧克力相同，融化得不成形狀。

　　克拉克還在細細地愛撫他，專注而銳利的凝望像在看見喜愛獵物的猛獸，彷彿要將他一口吞下去。被這樣緊盯之下，身體還記得與兇獸交合的快感，後穴隱隱覺得空虛，滿到在蝙蝠洞裡四處流動的歡愉，已經讓他無法自制。

　　布魯斯催促說：「進來，別磨磨蹭蹭的⋯⋯」

　　克拉克被他一催，感覺自己更硬了。但他還是強自忍耐，「不行，現在就開始你會受傷，潤滑的東西收在哪裡？」

　　「⋯⋯在那邊的櫃子裡，第二層抽屜。」布魯斯說。

　　克拉克拿出來就發現那是布魯斯自己調的潤滑，他沒想到那罐東西他還會留著。布魯斯自己脫掉內褲，克拉克一言不發挖出許多潤滑，抹到輕輕張闔的皺褶，手指靈巧地突入，仔細地將潤滑塗抹均勻。

　　內裡緊致柔軟，得塗抹足夠多的潤滑讓手指的進出變得容易，克拉克還記得交合的感覺，被布魯斯下身的甬道舒服的讓人嘆息。

　　「哈啊⋯⋯」

　　克拉克的手指像帶著電流，從接觸的位置開始流竄遍佈全身，空虛快要逼瘋他。他的喘息越來越粗重，眼角暈紅。

　　克拉克深呼吸，調動最大的耐心問：「會痛嗎？」

　　「不⋯⋯你快一點⋯⋯」

　　他再也無法忍耐，伸入第二隻手指，草草擴張幾次，確定對方應該能勉強承受，將精神抖擻的肉刃抵在開口，「我進去了。」

　　他的陰莖猛然插到最底，快感像煙花在布魯斯的身體裡炸開，他不由自主地發出大聲的呻吟。

　　「啊啊⋯⋯」

　　克拉克放縱地在抽插，力道大得床搖搖晃晃吱嘎作響，沒撐滿三分鐘，那張簡便的床轟然倒塌，還好他應變迅速，帶著布魯斯飄了起來。克拉克抱住他渾圓的臀，他下巴靠在克拉克的肩膀上，他因為怕掉到地上緊摟著克拉克，雙腳更緊緊的纏在他的腰間。當克拉克調整角度，從平行漂浮在空中改為雙腳落地，他深入布魯斯體內的肉刃也瞬間頂到最深處。

　　布魯斯倒抽一口氣，後背弓起。

　　「不⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯太深了⋯⋯」

　　克拉克靠著超人的腰力和腹部的力道，穩穩地撐住布魯斯，他一手仍扶著他的臀，另一隻手護著他的背免得他向後傾倒，一確保他的安全，他便毫不留情地大力撻伐。

　　「啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯凱⋯⋯」

　　克拉克默認了這個名字，凱是他親生父母給他取的名字，還是布魯斯習慣在床上呼喊的稱呼。他還記得在封閉的蝙蝠洞，布魯斯曾經試圖用簡單氪星語和他對談，可惜雖然他聽得懂卻說不出來。這個世界，只有布魯斯破譯和學會了氪星語吧。他特意學會他的氪星語，這一項認知在此時讓他內心更加悸動。

　　到底是怎麼發生？是為了什麼？這已經不再重要，重要的是眼前的人對他已經有更加特殊的意義，他對他產生了類似戀愛的情感，無論是否因為性而起，自己都無可否認此刻對於眼前之人的喜歡。他彷彿能聽見種子從心裡生長的聲音。

　　克拉克緊抱著他喊：「布魯斯⋯⋯布魯斯⋯⋯」

　　身體被強烈的快樂填滿，布魯斯覺得自己像被氫氣充滿的氣球，像隨時能夠飛上雲端。

　　被自己和對方夾在腹部的性器，在堅硬的腹部間摩擦，敏感的尖端抵在硬梆梆肌肉上，明明被粗略地對待，鈴口仍舊流出些許透明的液體。

　　每次和超人做愛都會深刻的感受到凡人與他的差別，怪物一樣彷彿永不停止的所求，貪婪得叫人厭煩，硬扯著他沉入慾望之海，高潮也要將要來臨。

　　他的慾望先釋放出來，腦海一片空白。

　　許久許久之後，飽足的兇獸饜足地含著獵物的嘴唇繼續有一下沒一下的品嚐。

 

§

 

　　被刺眼陽光曬醒的男人將被子扯高，矇住眼睛，他嗓音悶悶地從棉被裡傳出來。「那傢伙呢？」

　　「肯特先生去處理他的私人事物。」

　　「那就好。」

　　布魯斯才鬆了一口氣，他也不管內心那一瞬間感到的空空落落，開始高興麻煩離開，沒高興多久他就聽管家說：「要是肯特先生把東西搬來這裡，那這間樣品屋一樣的房子恐怕就不夠實用了呢。」

　　他翻開棉被，忽然坐起身。

　　「他要來住這？」

　　「不然您以為呢？」管家反問。

　　「他不回去跟露易絲·蓮恩結婚，還回來做什麼？」

　　「事實上他去和蓮恩小姐分手了。」

　　他嗤笑後，了然地諷刺說：「怕以後再死一次，牽累蓮恩？」

　　「所以他選了就算自己死了，戀人都不會難過的新對象。」

　　他被管家的話噎的無話可說。

　　「⋯⋯我有說要讓他住嗎？」

　　「您可憐的老管家拒絕不了世界上最強的外星人，您也拒絕不了他想住進來⋯⋯別再想氪石的事了，用武器拒絕上床對象很沒有風度的，布魯斯少爺。您知道我已經放棄等您生個小孩繼承韋恩家，反正有理查德少爺，當然以後您想做試管嬰兒我很樂意為您將小少爺撫養長大。」管家說完，又自己對自己小聲說了一句，「你做夢吧。潘尼沃斯。」

　　

　　事實上布魯斯猜得很準，克拉克大半是因為身為超人總是容易遭受太多危險而決定拒絕露易絲，但那不是真正的原因。

　　地球還是他的世界。而她不再是他世界的唯一。

　　他被執著、脾氣壞的男人吸引，而無論他的伴侶是不是很難相處，他已經以本能決定和他共築巢穴。他有預感，他會和這個人共度一生。

　　不過他直覺認定他的伴侶現在肯定不太高興。

　　唔，該怎麼辦才好？

 

　　「阿福，你去拿氪石槍把在天上飛的那個蠢蛋射下來。」

　　「這難度太高了，您不要為難我啊。」

　　「嘖。」

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局了我好開心！  
> 感謝每一個閱讀完這篇故事的讀者，希望大家都喜歡，也歡迎大家留言跟我聊天：）  
> 期待7/16 ICE拿到實品啊這次有棒棒的插圖，本子還收錄了另一篇〈Web game：如何勾引超人？〉，還有一篇不公開純劇情清水番外⋯⋯  
> 以上。  
> https://www.plurk.com/AnlinLan  
> 印調：http://goo.gl/forms/FC9tQT242Sa5igGG2


End file.
